Queen of the Nazgul, Bride of the Dark Lord
by sephiroth12285
Summary: A short miniseries introducing the woman who could become Dark Lord Lelouch's queen along aside Medea. This short story reveals how they meet as well as what events brought them together and hardened the Dark Lord's resolve to change the world.
1. Chapter 1 Divided Mind

A/N: This is a short mini-story to both test out an idea I have for my crossover story Return of the Dark Lord and to introduce a character from School Days I plan to replace Sophie Wood with, who appeared in Chapter Seven. This idea came to mind after a chat with another author as I recalled a series I had looked up and been referred through and I realized the character there along with possibility others I could use in the current story. So this mini-series story is to test that I idea out before I modify chapter seven, which won't require me to redo the whole story save for one other part perhaps.

I apologize in advance for any mistakes I might make this is my first time using School Day characters.

Summary: This the story of one woman whose fated encounter with Lelouch will have consequences for the future and the entire world as Lelouch's resolve hardens by the end of this short story and comes to terms that he is the Dark Lord reborn after a indemnity crisis he was suffering from.

Special Thanks to inuboy86 for checking over the story and Pacifism for the Birds.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Divided Mind

(October 15th 2015 A.T.B)

Inside what could be described as a luxurious palace built out of black limestone a large table with a full feast of food consisting of ribs, ham and a roast pig along with an assortment of fruits and cupcakes were spread out for those at the table to consume while burning brightly next to the large table was a grand fireplace with golden dragon statues off to the sides.

Seated at the head of the table was a young fifteen year old boy wearing imitating scale plate armor with short black hair, purple eyes and a pale skin complexion while seated to his right was another who wore the same armor as he, but his armor came complete with a helmet possessing a spike like crown while the rest of it seemed made out of serrated blades.

On his left was a small child wearing a white shirt, red suspenders and gray paints appearing as a child like version of himself.

"**So we are here again, but this debate grows pointless…you are me…when will you embrace it?" **The full armored man spoke slamming his fist on the table in frustration.

"But he doesn't want to lose what makes him Lelouch?"

"**Does it matter…his humanity, you, make him weak." **

Lelouch vi Britannia sat at the head of the table quietly watching the debate between what was the embodiment of Dark Lord Sauron within him arguing with the representation of his humanity as he remained neutral. As the argument continued it was interrupted when the driver of the black car he was in alerted the young fifteen year old that they had arrived.

"Forgive me Master Lelouch, but we have arrived."

"Oh…I see…thank you for waking me."

"A long train ride sir?"

"…Quite…a long ride indeed."

Lelouch said lying about the true reason why he was slumbering. Ever since he awoke as the reincarnated Dark Lord of Mordor the young man had something of an identity crisis, he couldn't tell where he began as Lelouch and where he began as Sauron. Thus he began entering such mental dimensions he made within his own mind to settle the debate and regain a completely certain sense of self as he was having difficulties trying to determine who he was exactly.

The car pulled up in front of a large two-story residence surrounded by a wide and serene yard. Given the current situation for most Elevens and Honorary Britannians in Japan which was now Area 11 for a Japanese family to have such a home and wealth still was surprising to say the least, but this was likely due to the international contacts the family had which helped them through the rough transition of Japan becoming Area 11, a dominion of the Holy Empire of Britannia.

When the car came to a stop Lelouch was let out by the driver as waiting outside was a middle aged woman who was quite beautiful given her possible age as standing beside her was obviously her children. The mother was wearing a yellow dress with sunglasses and had mid-length raven black hair and red lipstick.

Manami Katsura stepped forward welcoming the young man.

"Hello young man I am Mrs. Katsura and these are my daughters Kotonoha and Kokoro."

Lelouch glanced at Manami's daughters, the oldest was Kotonoha who had a slender frame and a mature appearance comparable to her mother's which was a bit surprising considering her possible age which was probably around his age. She was dressed in a white kimono with pink flower patterns on it with her hair tied up and held in place by two red-flower-like ordainments. Unlike her mother her hair was longer and had something of a dark purple that seemed black in color instead while she had a fair skin tone.

Kokoro was obviously elementary school age given her height and very youthful appearance wearing a red kimono with a white flower pattern on it while she had black hair and eyes identical to her sister's. In comparison to Kotonoha she seemed more cheerful and energetic.

"It's a pleasure to meet you in person Mrs. Katsura." Lelouch greeted politely.

"Likewise Mr. Lamperouge…I confess I didn't expect the custodian of the Matou Household to be someone so young."

"Give the circumstances among other events in my life I had to grow up very quickly."

"I see, but why don't we continue this discussion inside."

"Of course we have much to discuss."

Heading inside Lelouch remembered when the request came in for a representative to come to the Katsura Household and discuss a business arrangement between them for purchasing old relics and antiques that were currently owned by the Matou Family. Sakura Matou didn't have much use for them so Lelouch being the custodian of the Matou Estate after the death of Zouken Matou and the _disappearance _ofShinji Matou, Sakura inherited everything, but due to her age at the time she nearly lost the estate to the Britannian government until intervention from the Ashfords and Lelouch subtly manipulating certain figures allowed for him to become custodian of the Matou Estate while Sakura retained legal rights and ownership to everything the Matou family owned.

If the business transaction went well then the Matou Family would make a rake in a lot of money for the deal, but there was a second purpose Lelouch was visiting with the Katsura Family. According to rumors heard among some Japanese resistance groups and weapon suppliers the family was actually using their international contacts and connections to sell and move weapons into Area 11 from the Chinese Federation on behalf of the Six Houses of Kyoto, known to be supporting major resistance movements around Japan.

One of Lelouch's ulterior motives for coming to see the Katsura Family with this business transaction between them and the Matou Family providing a perfect excuse to investigate them and confirm if the rumors were true or not. If so then all Lelouch would need to do is arrange to purchase weapons and supplies through them and with luck could even obtain additional funding and intelligence information from Kyoto which would help his preparations and his plans to destroy Britannia considerably.

Not to mention acquiring weapons and supplies through them would be less risky than going through corrupt Britannian military officers who sold old Knightmare Frames about to be decommissioned and other weapons on the black market. That was also considering the danger should said corrupt officials decide to sell him and his soon to be organization out just to line themselves up for another promotion.

Once inside Lelouch sat at a table while the others took respective seats at the table with the discussion beginning.

"I brought the list of items your husband had asked about as well as photos including certificates of proof of authenticity and the fact that they are in mint condition." Lelouch spoke as he drew a folder filled with documents and folders.

Manami took the folder and began examining it carefully especially eyeing the folders.

"We have a number of off-shore business clients that would buy these at considerable prices, but of course you understand we must examine the items themselves."

"Absolutely…I have made arrangements for them to be transported here to the Tokyo Settlement, but with all of the recent activity in the regions near Fuyuki City it might take some time."

"I understand I have heard about the recent troubles in that area involving the resistance movements."

"But if you wish you can at least review the documents I brought with your husband in the meantime. I will remain in town until business has been concluded and the items in question arrive."

"Thank you Mr. Lamperouge…for someone as young as you I am surprised by your maturity." Manami complimented as she finished reviewing the paper work.

"I get that a lot and it gives me an edge in most business deals, people only see a small child." Lelouch mused with a grin.

"I am not surprised by that, but if you don't mind me asking how did you become involved with the Matou Family?"

"Well to make a long story short my original family in Britannia didn't want me so my sister and I were cast out and sent to Japan. The Matou Family cared for us and I owe them for quite a lot especially to Sakura the current family head for taking me and my sister in so I do my upmost to help her in any way I can."

"Oh then were you here before the war?"

"Yes I was…I saw everything, but we were lucky to survive it." Lelouch replied confirming what Mrs. Katsura suspected from Lelouch's previous commented.

"I see…you are certainly not what I expected."

"I get that quite a lot too. I actually prefer dealing with Japanese business clients they are much friendly and sociable than the Britannian clients I at times deal with." Lelouch admitted while it was only the tip of the iceberg, there was a lot a few people didn't really know about.

After some further discussion the evening began to roll in and Lelouch went to depart, but he noticed Kotonoha and Kokoro were heading out as well. The young man found himself curious as he addressed the two girls.

"Where are you two heading out this late?"

"We're going to the school festival at Sakakino Academy." Kokoro replied.

"I heard of the academy…well I don't I take you two over to the festival and save you both some time." Lelouch offered deciding that a good generous gesture on his part could help move things along with their parents.

"OK, come on Onee-chan." Kokoro suggested nudging her sister to accept Lelouch's offer.

Kotonoha was hesitant at first, but accepted as the two climbed into the car while Lelouch sat in the front next to the driver. After a short drive across town the group arrived outside Sakakino Academy where the festival's second day was in full swing. Kokoro had briefed Lelouch on the festival which was thrown annually for the school around this time of year.

"I see so the festival is so far successful this year?" Lelouch asked as Kokoro answered as Kotonoha remained quiet.

"Yeah I think this is the best one yet."

"So then I take you two will be with friends tonight."

"Yup and Onee-chan will be with her boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend, so who's the lucky man?"

"Makoto he is the same grade as my sister and they have been dating one another."

"I see…well I hope your relationship works out."

"Thank you…"

Kotonoha replied kindly, but yet Lelouch felt uncertainly from the young woman realizing that something was obviously amiss. Peering into her surface thoughts Kotonoha he saw that despite what her little sister was saying things weren't going well between her and Makoto Ito. Although the early stages of their relationship seemed well and normal enough, but recently he had been avoiding her a lot.

Furthermore upon seeing the school the Dark Lord felt leaving Kotonoha by herself this evening would probably not be wise.

"Maybe I'll take part in the festival, its open to the public right?"

"Yes and all money spent at the events go towards school events." Kokoro replied.

"In that case I'll probably see you two around…I hope you both will have fun tonight."

The evening continued on as Lelouch entertained himself by taking part at the various booths and trying some of the food. Despite being a Britannian none of the Japanese students were overly concerned with his presence since there were other Britannians at the festival who were thankfully not causing any trouble and the fact that he was tipping and paying very well furthered enticed the students to be nice to him since it meant more money for their activities.

Lelouch kept an eye on Kotonoha from a distance while careful not to make his presence known, but the feeling of sadness and loneness from her was troubling especially when it was apparent most of the students bully and teases her often.

'_I wonder if it's because of her family's ties to the Kyoto Group or something else.'_

The Dark Lord incarnate thought as he pondered the matter, but he could easily probe the minds of the bullies to find out despite Lelouch suspecting a few likely causes behind their treatment of the poor woman. From Lelouch noticed as well he didn't think anything wrong with the woman she was kind, quiet and reserved, so he was rather surprised she was disliked by most of the students.

Lelouch was making his way to a storage shed on the far side of the grounds following Kotonoha, but he kept a distance. Surprisingly he bumped into Kokoro who was looking for Kotonoha.

"Hey Lelouch was it right? Have you seen my sister?"

"I don't know, but I think I saw her head this way."

"Oh, but why is she there?"

"Well the bonfire is about to start soon I think, so she might have went to get some firewood?" Lelouch replied which made sense to the young girl.

But suddenly Lelouch felt a spike of alarm in the young woman's thoughts realizing the woman was indeed in trouble. The former Britannian Prince rushed forward and kicked down the door to the shed finding Kotonoha on the ground while another student not obviously the boy Makoto from the panic and alarm in Kotonoha's thoughts was attempting to rape her as the top half of her kimono was forced open.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Lelouch demanded as Kokoro approached from behind horrified to see her sister on the ground. She was old enough to realize what had almost happened had the two not gone looking for her.

"ONEE-CHAN!"

"Get lost this girl, she is my girlfriend!" Taisuke Sawanaga snapped as Lelouch wasn't backing down.

"No he's not…" Kotonoha spoke while tears were forming in her eyes.

"GET OFF OF HER NOW!"

With a frustrated and angry grow the hopeless romantic leapt to his feet to attack the Britannian in a blind rage as his desperation and loneness has clearly driven him over the edge. Lelouch swiftly floored him to the ground after dodging the first punch, but that didn't stop Taisuke from trying again. Yet just the same Lelouch floored the high school student again.

Hearing the commotion others came to the shed to see Taisuke repeatedly attempt to attack Lelouch, but each time he easily dodged and countered by throwing him over his shoulder onto the ground.

"Give up…I hate sexual pigs like you…how can you do something like that?"

Finally four Britannian Police officers arrived on the scene breaking up the fight.

"Alright what the hell is going on here?"

"That man just tried to rape my sister." Kokoro shouted pointing to Taisuke while she was helping her shell-shocked sister back to her feet.

"And I saw what was happening so I demanded that he stop, but he refused so when I told him again he attacked me."

"Is this true?"

The large obese police officer demanded as Kokoro nodded which was more than enough for the police since assaulting a Britannia alone was crime and attempted rape gave them a good excuse to throw an _Eleven dog _into a cage.

"Alright you Eleven punk you're under arrest for attempted rape and assaulting a Britannian Citizen."

The officer declared as his two fellow officers grabbed Taisuke handcuffing him before dragging him always. Lelouch lightly ran his finger across the ring of power as he had used his powers of persuasion on the police officers to ensure Taisuke would be arrested, but he knew most officers would happily accept any excuse to arrest a Japanese person regardless if they were Honorary Britannians.

'_I guess I was right to hang around…' _

Lelouch thought as he turned his attention to Kotonoha who was still badly shaken from the ordeal.

"Maybe we better take her home." Lelouch suggested while Kokoro agreed with a nod.

"Thank you, but…why?" Kotonoha asked.

"Because it was the right thing to do." Lelouch replied calmly while he found the fact that he intervened in attempted rapes of women often with Sakura being the first when she dealt with Shinji.

As they left they noticed Kotonoha look over at the bonfire observing a boy and a girl dancing together as tears began forming in her eyes. Lelouch felt the devastation the scene was having on her and looked over seeing Makoto Ito with another girl enjoying himself. She had short brown hair wearing a kimono of her own.

'_I get it…he's cheating on her.' _

Lelouch thought mentally while he felt sorry for the poor young woman, first she almost get raped and then she sees the boy she likes dancing with someone else. Despite the commotion he didn't even come over and see if she was alright.

* * *

><p>AN: well that is chapter one and I have completed this short story, but I will post all chapters up to chapter two for now and post 3 and 4 with 5 being the last chapter. And yes the girl in question is going to be Kotonoha Katsura, but one other question besides should I add her in…but I would rather know once I post the other five chapters.

Shall Makoto Ito suffer a merciful death or…worse?

Check out the second chapter and then review or PM me if you wish.


	2. Chapter 2 Complications

A/N: Here is chapter two and once again special thanks to Pacifism for helping me out especially with the first part of this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Complications

Later that evening after arriving home Mrs. Katsura was informed of what had happened at the festival as well as Lelouch's heroic actions for saving her oldest daughter from being raped. Kokoro further put the young man into a more positive light with the woman, although Lelouch had nothing to do with influencing Taisuke or otherwise…it just gave him an opportunity to win more of the Katsura family's trust while it did confirm his ill feelings about the school.

"Thank you so much Mr. Lamperouge for coming to my daughter's rescue…I received the phone call from the police a short time ago informing me of the incident."

"Not a problem I was helping Kokoro look for her and I heard something from the shed where we happened upon them."

"Just the same thank you very much…I intend to press charges against that boy for what he tried to do and I'll make sure the courts punish him."

"I hope you do…I despise men like him. Yet I am concerned I noticed how no one seemed to have cared your daughter was nearly raped. In fact I noticed at the festival the other students were being cruel to her."

"What do you mean?"

"I just noticed it while I was at the festival…I am not sure why, but I observed your daughter being bullied by some of the students."

Mrs. Katsura sighed before saying. "Kotonoha doesn't really have any friends I know of at school accept for Makoto, but from what I am here that no longer seems to be the case."

"Judging from Kotonoha's expression I think she saw him dancing with another girl by the bonfire."

Lelouch pointed out suspecting the boy Kotonoha was looking at to be Makoto, but he already knew in a sense when he examined Kotonoha's surface thoughts. On the outside she seemed fine, but he could tell that was far from ok on the inside.

"My poor girl and I thought that young man was a nice boyfriend for her."

"I don't want to accuse anyone of anything, but this is what I merely suspect based on Kotonoha's expression and given especially that her boyfriend hasn't even come here to check on her."

Lelouch said as Manami Katsura knew that Makoto hadn't even called yet alone come by to check on her daughter. That alone further alluded to the fact that Makoto had likely dumped her for someone else and held no real feelings for her. As their conversation was going on Kotonoha was alone in her room crying while Kokoro was by her bedside trying to give her older sister some support.

But nothing she did was helping.

"Maybe what we need is proof of his infidelity." Lelouch suggested to Mrs. Katsura.

"Proof?"

"I don't think Kotonoha will accept the fact that Makoto is no longer involved with her unless we have undeniable proof. I think she wanted a close friend so badly that despite Makoto being obviously a horrible and despicable person Kotonoha has no wish to lose him." Lelouch replied as he was convinced that was why Kotonoha was refusing to let go of him.

"Is there something that could be done then…how will you find proof?"

"Leave that to me. I think I have an idea and from what I have seen of the students I'll go tomorrow and look for proof."

"You, but Mr. Lamperouge you don't have to?"

"It's the right thing to do and I have nothing better to do until the items arrive anyway. A good search for evidence could do me some good."

A smile appeared on Lelouch's face as he knew what to look for as he probed the minds of the students there and found some very interesting facts including something that could prove to Kotonoha that Makoto has been unfaithful.

* * *

><p>The following morning as Kotonoha went to class, but around lunch time Kotonoha was summoned to the Principal's office. Upon arriving she was shocked to find Lelouch with the Principle and Vice Principle who was gathered around a television set where all of them had very disturbed and troubled expressions on their faces bordering on the men being sick to their stomachs.<p>

"Ah Kotonoha, thank you for coming." Principal Amaki spoke kindly forgetting what he had just seen for a moment.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no you are not in any trouble young lady, but we have been speaking to Mr. Lamperouge and he on your mother's request investigate Makoto Ito and confirm if he has been unfaithful to you. It's an unusual quest and something we don't normally do, but we have been _persuaded_ otherwise. Your mother, especially following last night's incident, has been very worried about you. In fact last night's incident has left us and the other teachers deeply concerned especially giving a steady rise in teenage regencies we are seeing."

"But Makoto-kun hasn't been unfaithful."

"The point of the matter is something is happening among the student leading to couples…having sexual intercourse, possibly on school grounds from what our janitors have informed me as they have discovered possible signs of such…_activities_…happening on these grounds. Furthermore we believe Makoto may be involved in this growing trend."

"No that can't be!" Kotonoha said in obvious denial.

"I told you this would be the case." Lelouch replied to them while One Ring shinned momentarily having used his natural powers of persuasion bolstered by the One Ring.

"Miss Katsura I regret to inform you that Makoto Ito hasn't only been unfaithful to you, because Mr. Lamperouge here wanted to find out on behalf of your mother to confirm this. We wouldn't have considered the case important, but given recent events we allowed him to investigate with Vice Principle Lee accompanying him. He led us to a location he had heard about where a number of students have spent an unusual amount of time at. We searched this Secret Lounge the students call it, but during our search we found a hidden camera. It contained very unsettling footage and we will be addressing strictly and especially with the one who planted the camera."

"Miss Katsura, the truth of the matter is we called you here because we want to know where Mr. Ito is right now. Surely you must have heard something and given his acts especially what we saw on that camera I think you might be willing to cooperate. So where is he?"

A short time later in the gym storage Makoto and Otome once again fornicating with one another, but suddenly the Principle along with two of the other teachers followed by the Vice Principle made their presence known surprising the adulterous young man and woman.

"Mr. Ito I must say I am very disappointed in you and especially you Miss. Kato."

Makoto and Otome were too shocked for words.

"I was under the impression you and Kotonoha were a couple…am I mistaken?" Lelouch spoke stepping into view, although he maintained a friendly disposition there was no mistaking the towering hate in his eyes.

"What Makoto with that bitch? He's with me now…right."

"Yeah…Kotonoha was too boring to be around and we never got…uh…physical." Makoto admitted.

"I see, so are you saying you don't actually care for her and merely wanted to sleep with her just what you are doing with Otome? You like loose women I take it." Lelouch harshly pointed out.

"How can you say that?" Otome snapped wanting to lunge at Lelouch, but the presence of the teachers stopped her.

"Come now…he never ended his relationship with Kotonoha or at least didn't tell her and what about Sekai…I hear they were quite close last night."

"No he was with me last night!"

"Then you admit to you and Mr. Ito engaged in sexual activity at this so called Secret Lounge." The Principle jumped in.

"WHAT, but…"

"There was a camera hidden video tapping everything inside including other couples who were engaged in _similar activities._"

Otome's face went pale as did Makoto realizing they were in serious trouble.

"Since you have confessed to your lack of loyalty and not caring for Kotonoha then my job is done…isn't that right Miss Katsura." Lelouch stepped aside revealing a devastated Kotonoha who had overheard everything whose eyes were completely filled with tears and now seeing her Makoto-kun being unfaithful again…it was too much for her.

Unable to say anything except run away in tears as Lelouch went after her.

"Mr. Lamperouge could you take Miss Katsura home…I don't think she'll be able to continue classes today. We'll excuse her."

"I'll take care of it…"

Lelouch left running after Kotonoha while Makoto and Otome would no doubt face criminal charges for indecent exposure among other possible punishments they were facing for being caught red handed, but there was no doubt this event would shake up everything in the entire school. Typical the school wouldn't have cared about Infidelity, but it was times like these his ability to influence the wills of others using the One Ring was of great help…not to mention reading the minds of the students helped him find their Secret Lounge and the location of the hidden camera pushed them in the direction he wanted.

Overall the teachers were concerned about the potential dangers of the liabilities their students having sex like jack rabbits was concerning especially should any of their students bed a Britannian which could lead to a potentially dangerous liability. Especially should said Britannia have any ties to a noble family which could be dangerous implications for the school as a whole, but all it took was a little nudging with the One Ring and he had them do what he needed. Even so there was only so much he could influence within a person without them aware of it…hence the evidence was needed.

But now he was on damage control duty.

Lelouch caught up to Kotonoha in the hallway who had collapsed to her knees in tears breaking down because she had realized Makoto's betrayal although she didn't want admit it.

Yet she couldn't erase what she had heard, but she had hoped he would confess he loved her…instead he broke her heart.

"Kotonoha…I am sorry, but its better you knew." Lelouch said standing behind her.

"Why…why…why did you have to do this?"

"Because there was only one direction all this could have gone…his destruction, your own self-destruction or both." Lelouch replied grimly. "I know people, rather I understand human nature. From all I understand from the teachers Makoto was a kind and considerate person until he began a relationship following advice from Sekai. I think somewhere along the way his desire for physical intimacy interfered, but in a proper relationship making such a sudden jump is typical not a good idea especially in this day and age…not while Japan is Area 11 especially. That makes Sekai and Otome he has been seeing and bedding. So if really cared for you then he should have visited you last night after what happened or at least called, but Makoto didn't do any of those did he?"

Kotonoha couldn't say anything as her mind was overwhelmed with grief and pain from what she discovered to be betrayal.

"It was better you found out instead of wasting your life and good feelings upon a sex addict like him. You are a good person Kotonoha and scum like him doesn't deserve you. You deserve a lot better and if you are patient then that person will come along I promise you." Lelouch said kneeling down to Kotonoha's level feeling pity for the girl, but at that moment he heard a part of him tell him.

'_**Don't be weak…don't feel sorry.'**_

Lelouch brushed it aside as focused on the woman in front of him, she reminded him of Sakura in a weird way.

"But no one…likes me…they all hate me." Kotonoha said while her voice was trembling.

"That's not true your sister and family love you very much…that is why they asked me to find out if Makoto was being unfaithful."

"What do I do?"

"Nothing, don't worry. You are only human you made a mistake in Makoto, but learn from it and next time don't be so quick with another boy."

"But…I…I am alone."

"Then…I'll spend the day with you."

"Huh?"

"I suppose I am responsible for causing you this grief regards of my intentions, so I should make it up to you."

Kotonoha was speechless.

"Whatever you want today?"

As Lelouch took Kotonoha out for the rest of the day, which all the emotionally hurt girl wanted was to spend her day in the company of the young man giving her some emotional support as the two spent time in the park. It was strange, but Kotonoha found Lelouch's presence strangely soothing and calming as if an invisible power was putting her at ease despite her usual fear of men.

For Makoto she had temporary overcame this problem, but his betrayal and the attempted rape from last night left her completely shaken.

* * *

><p>However despite things working well for Lelouch who was certain now he had won over the Katsura Family with only needing to properly arrange for weapons and supply purchases. There was no rush for the Dark Lord in this matter, but what the Dark Lord was unaware of that later that the following day later inside the police station cell block Makoto was not enjoying his time in jail after he was arrested for indecent exposure not to mention he would likely be expelled from school.<p>

Typically boys his age doesn't go to jail until he's an adult, but usually to a juvenile detention center. Unfortunately that was only reserved for Britannian citizens while Elevens and Honorary Britannian children go straight to prison believing time in prison would straighten them out.

After suffering the most unpleasant night of his life in jail especially in regards to his cellmate who tried to get personal with him, Makoto was glad to see a friendly face as he sat on the opposite of a glass wall using a phone to talk to Sekai who was on the other side using the phone there to talk. Sekai Saionji was shocked by how her friend looked who had a black eye and judging from how he looked alone with the black eye aside it was obvious the young man didn't sleep well either likely fearful of rape.

Especially in the showers where there was a higher chance of it, but thankfully Makoto has managed to avoid it so far.

"You had it not been for the fact you likely endured hell last night and with this glass between us I would hit you where you stand." Sekai said while glaring at the young man well aware of the fact he had cheated on her as well.

"I am…I am sorry…"

"Well the whole school has been shaken up because of what has happened now teachers are making sure all students report to class and if anyone is missing they track the student down to make sure we aren't fucking like rabbits somewhere."

Makoto was at a loss for words knowing that if he got out of jail he likely couldn't return to school.

"I can't handle another night in this place I have to get out." A fearful Makoto wailed.

Sekai sighed before answering.

"There is no chance in hell you are getting out unless you got something that helps the military nail some terrorists you are stuck in jail."

At that moment a _click_ within his twisted and corrupted mind was heard as a very desperate plan and idea was forming in his mind. It would be pure luck if his idea worked, but Makoto couldn't endure much more especially with the looks the older prisoners were giving him which made him extremely uncomfortable and fearful for his own life.

"I think I do…HEY GUARD…I WANT TO TALK TO THE GUY IN CHARGE." Makoto shouted while Sekai sat on the otherwise wondering what Makoto had in mind.

* * *

><p>During the evening Lelouch was visiting the Katsura Family again as their father Mr. Katsura had arrived back home for business which was thankfully closer to home for him. This gave him the chance to conclude his business with them after he had shown Mr. and Mrs. Katsura the items they were going to be purchasing with the actual items expected to arrive within the next few days.<p>

"When items arrive I believe you will be pleased with their condition. I have heard the train is on the move again and they should be in town soon."

"Thank you Mr. Lamperouge…I was surprised when my wife told me what a capable young man you are."

"It's nothing really…I am doing my best to help the Matou Family."

"My husband and I appreciate all you have done for us…especially for our Kotonoha."

"I did the right thing, nothing more and nothing less. Still a broken heart won't be easily healed."

"I know what you mean. Poor girl…if that Makoto wasn't in jail I would deck that two timing bastard for putting my little girl through that." Mr. Katsura commented while he adjusted the red tie he wore.

"By the way Mr. Lamperouge my daughter asked that since tomorrow is Saturday if you would be willing to spend the day with her."

"You mean Kotonoha?"

"Yes…"

"I don't see any reason why not. I can't leave town until the items arrive anyway."

"Thank you very much. I think our daughter needs friendly interaction with others right now, but given all that has happened at school we are considering transferring Kotonoha to a new school."

"Given what I have seen of the school I would have to say that is a good idea. If was a parent I would probably do the same thing." Lelouch commented as he was shocked at how seemingly twisted a lot of the students were.

'_But all is proceeding as plan…I have their trust and when a chance presents itself I'll be closer to establishing ties with Kyoto.' _

Lelouch thought unaware of the fact that his plans for building good relations with the Katsura Family was about to go south.

* * *

><p>AN: well there you have it, chapter three and four are ready to go, but five will go depending on votes regarding Makoto's fate. I have yet to decide on the fate of the other characters as well too, so you may offer suggestions or opinions on what fate shall await them although Taisuke and Otome are likely to be in jail for at least a year or so.

I figured given the discrimination against Elevens I figured Britannia likely throws even the youngsters into prison trying them as an adult as they did with Suzaku, sure he was in the military, but who knows.

Anyway tell me what you think and thanks in advance.


	3. Chapter 3 Tragedy Strikes

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I appreciate the feedback. Yeah I couldn't think of anything to do with Sophie and given Kotonoha's back-story and the possibilities of what I can do with it she will make a better replacement and Kotonoha and Medea will likely get along quite well.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Tragedy Strikes

The following morning as Lelouch was spending the day with Kotonoha as per her family's request believing she needed time with someone like Lelouch to help mend the pain she had suffered from yesterday. Despite her fears of males Kotonoha had no objections going out and spending time with Lelouch. Instead of another walk through the park Kotonoha made an interesting, unexpected suggestion to the former prince.

A visit to the new aquatic park that had opened not too long ago, but despite having some reservations the Dark Lord thought a little R&R couldn't hurt. It was the Clovis Aquatic Park and so far the park as a whole seemed impressive with Lelouch changing into a simple park of black swim trunks before heading out to pool to wait for Kotonoha.

As Lelouch stood by the pool side waiting he had to admire the world put into the water park before him because even he had to admit it was quite something.

'_I suppose this park is quite impressive. I can see why it has gained so much popularity in the short time it has been open.' _

Lelouch's thoughts were interrupted however as Kotonoha approached from behind calling out to him.

"I am ready Lelouch-kun, have you been waiting long?"

The former prince and Dark Lord turned around, but upon looking at the Japanese woman his mind came to a sudden grinding halt as he felt like someone had just hit him in the face with a brick. Lelouch's face turned red as his eyes unintentionally looked Kotonoha up and down gasping for air. Her body was immaculate, her skin was pure white, her long dark Indigo hair that hung over her shoulders framing her face, long smooth legs, a perfectly flat stomach, hips that curved gracefully in and out, and then her chest. The two piece light blue and white striped swimsuit added to her allure.

Lelouch almost felt a nosebleed coming on, but a thought passed through his mind while he swallowed hard.

'_And the bastard of a gigolo left such beauty for a group of washing boards? That's it; the idiot has brain damage or deserves to be neutered for the betterment of mankind.'_

"Lelouch-kun are you feeling alright, you look rather pale?"

'_Curse hormones, but they will not control me…although look at her I think she has a good chance of being a rival to Luthien.'_

"I am fine Kotonoha-chan…sorry just felt a little weak there."

"Well ok…let's go."

"Sure…" Lelouch replied following Kotonoha, but he found himself unable to pry his eyes away from her body.

'_Luthien's tales of her beauty may have been legendary, but this young girl comes close to said tales'_

The two spent time swimming around together and using the waterslides, but after a time the two young teenagers were sitting on the edge of the pool with their legs in the water before the two began having a conversation. Kotonoha seemed content just being in Lelouch's company as the two spent time together, although Lelouch was still a little concerned about the girl's mental state given what had happened within the last two days.

Yet despite all of that her manners and how she carried herself despite all that has happened was very surprisingly to the young man which further left him wondering how so many students at the school could despise her so much. It was quite baffling really. Even before Kotonoha was so quiet and reserved and was very polite…even to those who had been cruel to her.

'_I swear she reminds me of Sakura in a way.' _

"Lelouch-kun…"

"Yes Kotonoha-chan…" Lelouch replied almost forgetting to add the honorific in, but it might a smile to the young woman.

"You mentioned yesterday you have a sister right?"

"Yes…well two sisters if you count Sakura, although we're not related by blood or anything." Lelouch admitted while Sakura was as close to him as Nunnally to the point that he considered her a sister while Nunnally likewise thought of the girl as an older sister.

"But your bond is important right?"

"Absolutely, but I guess it was that which led me to want to help you."

"What do you mean Lelouch-kun?"

"You remind me a lot like Sakura…even your personalities are almost identical I almost asked your family if the Katsura and Matou Families were somehow related."

"Really?"

"Yeah…if you two met there is doubt you two would get along pretty easily. You both have a lot in common." Lelouch admitted while Kotonoha seemed thoughtful at the idea, but yet she doubted she could make friends.

"But…I…"

"You just need to find people you can make friends with. Sure things at school were going badly, but I think now you'll have a chance for better life." Lelouch said trying to cheer the girl up to keep her from slipping back into her depressed state from yesterday.

"You think so?"

"Yes…even if you pass through a dark tunnel there is always light at the end. So if you are in a tunnel you just need to keep going through it and the on the other side you'll find something better waiting on the other side." Lelouch explained.

"Ok…" Kotonoha said before she and Lelouch sat down at a bench together. "So what is your sister Nunnally like?"

"Nunnally…she is as kind and sweet as they come. She is like your younger sister, but she can't do much anymore these days." The former prince answered sadly.

"Did something happen?"

"In a matter of speaking yes, but it happened before we came to Japan. My sister suffered injuries to her legs and trauma from the incident took away her eye sight rendering both crippled and blind. Our mother died holding her after an accident that happened a couple years ago back in our original home in Britannia."

"I am sorry for bringing it up." Kotonoha said trying to apologize.

"It's alright…you didn't know, but its part of why I wanted to help you."

"What do you mean?"

"Sakura was almost raped once by her older brother…I had happened upon the scene and I feared he might do it to Nunnally so I stepped in and stopped him. I guess I can't stand people in trouble let alone ignore them its strange really."

"Maybe you like to do nice things?"

Lelouch couldn't help but laugh.

"That's an interesting way to put it Kotonoha-chan."

'_But maybe she's right…every time I do something along the lines of a heroic act I feel a sense of fulfillment. An adrenalin rush probably isn't the best way to describe it, but I would say it's something similar.'_

Lelouch admitted within his mind as he strangely enjoyed heroic acts and found itself awarding than anything he had done as a Dark Lord and a Servant of Morgoth had ever felt. It was a curious experience for one such as him, such so that he wondered if his humanity had some part to play in this effect. It was then Lelouch came to a realization as he recalled the _heroic _efforts of those who had bested him.

'_Maybe there is something to be gained from doing heroic acts more so than evil ones that I am used to.'_

"Lelouch-kun, are you alright?" Kotonoha asked putting her left hand on his back. The soft feel of her hand snapped Lelouch out of his train of thought…yet the feel of her skin on his back sent a tingling sensation through his body before Lelouch quickly composed himself.

"Huh…oh sorry I was little lost in thought there." Lelouch replied with a chuckle as the young girl seemed relieved. "Forgive me I sometimes think too much."

"It's ok Lelouch-kun." The young girl replied smiling at the young man sitting next to her.

It was strange, but Kotonoha felt more ease with Lelouch than she did with Makoto who had seemed rather forceful especially when he touched her inappropriately at times which frightened her. Yet Lelouch was different he was the gentleman with her and was very polite when compared to a number of the Britannians she had seen.

Lelouch was also different from the other boys at school who like Taisuke and Makoto seemed to be only more concerned about the physical aspect of a relationship, but looking at the young man Kotonoha wondered if he might make a better boyfriend than Makoto. Thinking about that, Kotonoha grew more curious about the young man wondering if there was more to him…he had siblings like she did and from what he spoke of they sounded quite nice and kind as well.

Although Nunnally's story was sadly tragic, given what had happened to her.

* * *

><p>As the afternoon began rolling in the two started their way back home with Kotonoha and Lelouch walking side by side. As they drew closer to her home they saw a very alarming sight coming from the Katsura Family home as a pillar of smoke was seen rising up. Alarming yet was the sound of gunfire indicating that some kind of gunfight was taking place.<p>

Kotonoha and Lelouch hurried on until they reached a terrible sight that would scar Kotonoha for the rest of her life. Lelouch was shocked by what was happening before him as he saw the Police Force surrounding the Katsura Home with over a dozen patrol cars and three Knightpolice Knightmare Frames firing into the house from different sides of the house.

"What the hell is going on?" Lelouch said thinking to figure out what had happened, although he had a good guess why the police were here.

'_They found out somehow, the fucking cops found out, but how?'_

Lelouch didn't have much time to think as he knew if anyone saw him with Kotonoha he and his plans could end up becoming comprised, but he couldn't bring himself to abandon Kotonoha either.

"Kotonoha…whatever happens stay close and don't let go."

"Huh, but…my…"

"I am afraid there isn't much we can do right now, but I'll protect you."

Lelouch said as saying those words caused something within him to rise up; a feeling of resolve of some kind, but the young man didn't have time as he took hold of Kotonoha and used his powers to bring both himself and Kotonoha into the Unseen World becoming invisible to all eyes of those in the Physical World.

Kotonoha was startled by the sudden change of the environment around her as they passed into the twilight world of shadows where Lelouch urged her to follow him. She couldn't bear leaving the scene not knowing what happened to her family, but Lelouch was right there wasn't anything they could do for them right now.

"If they see you, you could die as well."

Lelouch told Kotonoha as the girl finally did leave the scene with Lelouch, but the former prince knew this puts him in a pickle either way as he had a problem he needed to deal with so he could avoid becoming implicated. After carefully navigating the shadow world until the two reached an old entrance into the subway tunnels of Japan, Lelouch brought himself and Kotonoha out of the shadow world.

"Why was there police attacking my house?"

"I think it has something to do with the ties your family has to the Six Houses of Kyoto."

"Huh?"

"I knew about the fact they were using their international contacts and connections to smuggle weapons into the country in order to supply various resistance movements. In fact I was hoping to cut a similar deal with them for my own resistance movement against Britannia, but someone has obvious sold your family out."

"Why would someone do that?" A visibly shaken Kotonoha asked, but she was now wondering how Lelouch knew so much.

"I know a lot more than you think Kotonoha, but I'll tell you everything later. Right now the police are likely looking for us since they'll find out that you and I are together." Lelouch said trying to think of something knowing that he had very little time. "I won't turn you over to the police, but what I need is someone who can take the fall for you."

"...?"

Hearing something up the tunnel Lelouch spotted an emaciated stray dog with dirty brown fur digging through some trash with its nose. An idea came to mind, it was risky since he had never used his sorcerer and magecraft abilities for something like this. Yet he needed to do something and there was only one opinion before him.

The dog noticed him as it began growling at him.

"I am sorry, but right now I must prioritize her survival."

* * *

><p>A short time later back in the park Lelouch was walking around with Kotonoha when Britannian Police Officers approached them. One of them however was obviously an emissary from the military judging by his uniform. He was middle aged with short light brown hair and blue eyes, but Lelouch saw the pin on his collar allowing him to realize that he's a member of the purist faction.<p>

"Kotonoha Katsura in the name of the Holy Empire of Britannia I place you under arrest for conspiracy to terrorism." Kewell Soresi said while the police officers advanced upon the couple.

"WHAT…" Lelouch said acting out the role of a shocked escort.

"We will like to ask you some questions as well, so if you would please come quietly."

Kewell said as the young man didn't object, but Kotonoha without a word tried to run. However Kewell pulled out his side arm and shot the woman in the back killing her instantly. The gunshot panicked the nearby people, but other police officers arriving in the park managed to calm them down. Kewell put away his weapon as he faced Lelouch.

"You didn't bat an eyebrow when I shot her, so what was the Eleven to you?"

"Nothing more than a business acquaintance I was buttering up so her parents could give me a better deal."

"Oh…would you care to explain more down at the station."

"Of course."

Lelouch cooperated and after a drive downtown the group arrived at the police station where Lelouch and Kewell entered an interrogation room. A police officer handed a folder full of papers to the military officer as he began speaking with the young fifteen year old.

"From what it says here the Katsura Family originally wanted to purchase some old relics from you for a considerable sum of money, but you were unable to conclude the business transaction until the items themselves arrived from Fuyuki City. Yet I am curious what were you doing with their older daughter? You didn't even care when I killed her so…"

"It was as I said…her family was planning to sell them overseas, which I knew would be worth more than what I selling them for alone. So I saw an opportunity to win the family over and perhaps work myself a better deal for the relics." Lelouch replied with a devious smile.

"I see, so you're an opportunist."

"I am very good at what I do."

"Clearly…from your history, despite your age, you are quite the businessman."

"Some say I have a natural talent for bargaining and trading." Lelouch said proudly.

"That is obvious, although you are the legal custodian of the Matou Estate a family of wealthy Elevens. You were placed under their care by the Ashford Family until they could properly settle in Area 11, but when the head of the family was murdered and his killer…his own grandson vanished the Ashfords allowed you to take over the estate."

"With me and my talents I could carry out business exchanges and trade agreements easily on their behalf without having become involved themselves. The Matou Family still owns quite a lot of land and other valuable pieces that can fetch for a very good sum of money."

"I can see…according to this a percentage of what you made goes to the Ashfords while you keep a considerable sum for yourself."

"A man has to make a living what can I say."

"Of course, but so far everything checks out. However were you aware of the fact that the Katsura Family was responsible for smuggling in weapons used by some of Area 11's major terrorist factions?"

"No I did not…" Lelouch replied putting on a mask of genuine shock on his face.

"It's unfortunate, but it's too bad we couldn't get the older sister…I doubt the younger sister will know anything."

"What about the parents I assumed they were captured."

"No they were killed during the ensuring gunfight when police went to arrest them along with some members of the Japan Liberation Front. It was pure luck really, but we caught them meeting with the Katsura Family…when we tried to force our way in they fought back."

"I see…"

"On the plus side we captured one of their leaders, a Colonel who was using his body to shield the child, HQ hopes to use her to break the man and get some information out of him."

The interrogation went on for twenty minutes more with Lelouch being released since everything checked out and it helped that Lelouch appealed to Kewell's dislike of Elevens. On the way out however he saw Makoto Ito being released from jail. Lelouch might have been shocked if he hadn't read Kewell's minds for details.

Makoto saw him and flashed him a malicious smirk, which left Lelouch on the outside expressionless. Although on the inside he was burning with rage at the punk ass bastard who fabricated a lie to save his own hide which resulted in Kotonoha and Kokoro's lives being effectively ruined. Worse yet the JLF was having a meeting with the Katsura Family, but it explained why they wanted Kotonoha out of the house possibly to avoid becoming involved in the meeting.

Regardless Makoto had done something Lelouch found completely unforgivable and he will make the bastard pay in the worse ways possible. However he had to put retribution aside…he gleamed quite a bit of information from Kewell's mind including the routes and when they would transport Kokoro and the JLF leader they captured to Military HQ.

But Lelouch knew he needed some help as he reached out telepathically to contact his deadest servant.

'_**Witch King…'**_

'_Yes master.'_

'_**Gather some of your new followers I have a mission for you.' **_

* * *

><p>Later that evening Lelouch returned to a small house he rented where in the basement was the real Kotonoha with the one Kewell having killed to be a double he had magically transformed that stray dog into leaving everyone to think Kotonoha Katsura was dead and clearing Lelouch of any possible implications.<p>

Provided they find out she was alive, but Lelouch would make sure of that.

"I am sorry I took so long Kotonoha."

Kotonoha was unresponsive.

"Your little sister is alive they captured her along with a member of the JLF."

Some hope came back to Kotonoha's eyes as she had been slipping into her yandere mode, but the news that her little sister was still alive helped her current mode. However there were some questions she wanted answered including the truth behind Lelouch having realized he was hiding something. Kotonoha looked at Lelouch with an uncertain expression.

"Who exactly are you really?"

Lelouch sighed before he began. "I am Lelouch vi Britannia a former member of the imperial royal family. My sister and I were banished here eight years ago to Japan to be used as political bargaining tools. My sister was rendered blind and crippled after our mother was brutally assassinated and no effort was done on our father's part to investigate her death let alone go after those responsible."

Kotonoha was shocked that Lelouch was a prince from Britannia, but it would explain his current living situation with the Matou Family.

"Further more before the war began I made a discovery when Genbu Kururugi, Japan's last Prime Minister, planned on selling out his own country to Britannia because he wasn't satisfied with the power he held. He even intended to kill my sister, but he had considered selling her to a brothel." Lelouch said as the mere thought of that man intended to do angered the young man.

Kotonoha saw the anger and sorrow on Lelouch's face as a sense of pity came over her.

"But on that time I found out something about myself…in another life I was something else completely different…not human, but I was reborn as Lelouch vi Britannia."

"Reborn?"

"Yes…because…"

Lelouch began as in that instant he returned to the grand hall where the two divided halves of Lelouch's mind resided. The grand hall vanished as Lelouch regarded each part of himself, his humanity and his old self the Dark Lord of Mordor.

"It matters not what we were in the past, but what we must be for the future. Our desire, our core desire is for the ordering of this world created by the One. We can now pursue that goal and do much more than what anything we have done before." Lelouch said looking at his humanity. "But to be the force that bring change about and destroy this world so a better one can rise in its place…power and destruction are needed. A Dark Lord should exemplify the extremes of both good and evil instead of just one side…I need both of you." Lelouch said looking at the manifestation of his past life.

The three recombined into a single being, no longer divided in identity, but united now.

Before Kotonoha's eyes Lelouch transformed, but now into the Dark Lord Sauron…but into the Maiar's truest and original form. She could watch in only glowing awe and amazement at the transformation before her as Lelouch's clothes change into a the suit of armor his Dark Lord form wore, but it had taken on a glowing pure white appearance as did the rest of his attire. His hair grew longer while his face remained the same with his black hair extending mid-way down his back with his hair and body radiating with a pure holy light that was almost blinding.

'_Mairon, Gorthaur, Thauron, Necromancer, Sauron and now Lelouch…the name and who I am aren't important, but how I act is what shall define me.' _

"I am the Dark Lord Lelouch…and I promise to you now Kotonoha by my will your sister shall be saved."

From that moment a new Dark Lord had risen as Sauron and Lelouch combined into a single new mighty entity as Sauron and Lelouch ceased to exist individually within the young man merging into one.

* * *

><p>AN: It has happened Makoto has done the worse damage imaginable to Kotonoha, but little does he realize his actions has invoked the Dark Lord's wraith and it will have terrible results for anyone else who played a part in the suffering in Kotonoha's life as well.

Lelouch has unveiled his truest form, his Maiar Form, which naturally bears a resemblance to his human form, but it reveals his divine origins as an offspring of the One's thoughts. And now once the Dark Lord saves Kokoro there will be retribution as the Dark Lord has quelled his minor issue of identity aside accepting he is both Sauron and Lelouch, but while acknowledging...he's a new Dark Lord on the rise.

Thanks for reading and I hope you'll review and I'll likely update and modify chapter seven of the Return of the Dark Lord story.


	4. Chapter 4 I am who I am

A/N: thanks everyone for the reviews and after chapter five goes up I'll change and modify chapter seven accordingly. But for now here is chapter 4 with another guest cameo appearance from Code Geass.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

I am who I am

A few days later a little while pass midnight a prisoner truck escorted by two patrol cars and a supply truck carrying Britannian soldiers with one Knightpolice Knightmare Frame taking point with a second one taking up the rear. To avoid any possible members of the Japan Liberation Front who could try to spring their captive leader the Britannian Military had set up decoy prison transports happening at the same time, but taking different routes.

The fourth transport leaving the station, but exiting from the impound yard was the one containing the captive Colonel Kusakabe along with the small girl Kokoro Katsura as well as other prisoners. Watching from atop freeway overpass the Witch King of Angmar saw the convoy coming while news was coming in that two of the other convoys were under attack by JLF members.

"Wait for Lucien's signal then begin the attack." The Witch King spoke through a radio he was holding.

"Yes sir…"

His resistance group was composed of remains of two old resistance groups out in the northwestern part of Japan he had combined into one to add their numbers together. The Britannian had killed their leaders including some of their members before the Witch King under direction from Lelouch rescued them before merging them into the founding members of the Dark Lord's own anti-Britannian Resistance Group.

This would make their first covert attack against Britannia, but all would be in place to make it appear another group of Japan Liberation Front members were responsible. Thus allowing the Witch King and Lelouch to maintain the secrecy of their own group until the time was right for them to reveal themselves. The Witch King watched as the convoy passed under him exiting the highway to take a route that would see them downtown through an old business district of stores that were being closed down to make room for new stories with Britannian owners.

At this time of night the street was deserted, but as the convoy was coming up to a four-way intersection the driver of the prison transport suddenly pulled a sharp turn before stepping on the gas and proceeded to speed away. Inside the passenger seated next to the driver, a Britannian Police Officer started shouting.

"Hey you idiot you are supposed to follow the-"

The officer was saying, before his words were cut off as the driver released one hand from the wheel using a wrist motion to protrude a knife from his sleeve before stabbing the officer in the heart killing him instantly. The driver kept going as he activated a concealed radio in his collar communicating with the Witch King.

"This is silencer…objective achieved."

"Head to the planned point we'll rendezvous with you there." The Witch King replied.

"Understood…"

Lucien Lachance spoke, the dubbed silencer of the group or rather cold blooded assistance who surprisingly hails from Britannia. However while on a job he was double crossed by his employer, but his fearsome assassination and fighting skills allowed him to survive. However it wasn't long until the Witch King approached the cold blooded killer with an offer of employment in the service of the Dark Lord.

His skills were such that he easily infiltrated the Police Station and killed the man meant to be the driver of the truck he had hijacked and take his place.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile another who had infiltrated the convoy, but was piloting one of the Knightpolice Frames tailing behind the group suddenly turned his weapon on the first Knightpolice Frame gunning down the enemy machine at the moment the truck had driven off. Now in complete confession the police officers were in a panicked as the soldiers quickly piled out of the truck before the rouge Knightmare Frame could turn its gun on them.<p>

At that moment with a terrible howl of terror the Witch King himself appeared riding a black motorcycle armed with an assault machine gun mounted on the handlebars of his bike as he began attacking the Britannian soldiers before leaping off his bike and sending it crashing into a patrol car before a planted explosive within went off destroying it.

Drawing his blade the Witch King could be described as a fury of sword swings and attacks that cleaved and butchered all opposition in his way as the guns held by the Britannian soldiers were completely useless against the Lord of Nazgul. Not long after the Nazgul's attack other members of the resistance group arrived in vans before its passengers piled out joining their leader in assaulting the Britannian soldiers and police officers using assault rifles to gun them down.

The commandeered Knightpolice Frame aided them in swiftly taking care of the others before the man who had been inside the captured enemy machine dismounted it while two more resistance members helped them drag a dead Britannian Police officer, the original pilot into the machine. Once everyone was clear they used an anti-tank bazooka to destroy it.

At the spot where the prisoner truck was another truck, which was a mirror image of the same truck Lucien had drove off in had arrived with another resistance member in the driver seat while the passenger side had a dead body dressed up as a Britannian officer while in the back were flesh doubles of the prisoners dressed in the fight uniforms with handcuffs on them thanks to the Witch King using magic to create perfect stand ins.

Using an assault rifle from one of the soldiers who had been killed the Witch King executed the doubles to make it appear the rescue operation was botched.

After that they dragged out some dead bodies dressed in Japan Military Uniforms who would be the fall guys to reveal the JLF's involvement. Once they were done they scavenged any weapons they could recover from the Britannian soldiers before leaving the area as quickly and suddenly as their attack had come.

At an old remote part of the harbor the prisoner truck came to a stop as its driver stepped out while the vans carrying the Witch King and the rest of his followers were approaching from behind as the group met up inside an old battered warehouse. After the Witch King arrived he stepped out with all a total of seven Japanese men and three women while the forty other members of their resistance group were at their hideout on the outskirts of the village of Kariwa.

Two of the Witch King's followers opened the truck while the prisoners inside were shocked to see fellow Japanese which was a good sign meaning they were being freed. Even Colonel Kusakabe was shocked by this unexpected turn of events, although he was hoping for his fellow members of the JLF to spring him…yet seeing this rag-tag group and their leader was surprising to the Japanese Military Officer.

"You are all free…I the Witch King hereby release all of you." The Witch King spoke triumphantly.

The prisoners began cheering as their handcuffs were undone by members of the Witch King's resistance group. Kusakabe was still stunned as he ran his hands on his sore wrists once his handcuffs were undone and soon after Kokoro's handcuffs were undone as well.

"I don't know what to say, but the Japan Liberation Front is in your debt."

"We fight the same enemy, so anything we can do for the cause to see Japan liberation we shall do." The Witch King spoke using lines suggested to him by Lelouch.

After some pleasantries between the two men the Witch King's subordinates lead Kusakabe and others to an entrance leading into the subway tunnels where from there he could hook back up with the rest of the JLF, but unknown to him for his carelessness in getting captured in the first place as well as losing some men and the Katsura Family as suppliers will result in him getting demoted to Lieutenant Colonel.

Some decided to join the Witch King and his group, but Kokoro was asked to stay.

"Your sister is waiting for you Kokoro Katsura…she is alive and is with my master." The Witch King spoke as the small girl was stunned by the news.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the basement of the small house Lelouch had rented the former prince was lying in a bed in the basement with Kotonoha asleep in the young man's arms having fall into a slumber after spending a few hours talking to Lelouch while waiting for Kokoro to arrive, although Lelouch knew the rescue operation was a success beforehand.<p>

But he knew it would be sometime before they could arrive. And for the past few days he has remained with Kotonoha while calling his sister and Sakura to let them know he would be returning home soon, but for those days Kotonoha learned more about Lelouch who accepted the fact of what he was…in fact she was in awe of what he really was.

Lelouch laid there looking up at the ceiling while in deep thought after hearing Kotonoha tell him more about herself including those who had tormented her at school besides Otome and a few others. Although his current position with Kotonoha wasn't his choice, but rather having spoke to Lelouch as some tears fell from her eyes the young woman passed out in his arms after Lelouch held her trying to confront her.

A sleeping Kotonoha shifted burying her head against Lelouch's neck while the rest of her body shifted. Although nothing had happened between them and Lelouch felt some discomfort within himself due to the position he was in, but he resisted and allowed the poor woman to rest. Yet feeling her body shift against him again was agonizing.

'_I wish you wouldn't do that.' _

Lelouch was working to resist the temptation of wanting to claim Kotonoha for himself, but to do so now at this point would make him no better than Makoto especially that would be taking advantage of her fragile emotional state. She hugged him and held him tightly because Lelouch knew she wanted someone to help her, someone who could be there for her.

'_More than anything you wanted real friends…not just a boyfriend.' _

She may have been indifferent to the bullying she received, but on the inside she was hurting badly. Makoto's recent actions made those scars worse, however she had a chance for some healing.

It was close to morning as the door to the basement opened and the Witch King had arrived with Lelouch sensing his arrival, which in response he began to wake Kotonoha up.

"Kotonoha-chan…they are here."

"Huh…"

Kotonoha was a bit sheepish, but she began blushing wildly when she realized that she had fallen asleep in Lelouch's arms.

"Uh I…"

"It's alright…you have endured a lot recently so you have no reason to apologize."

Once the two were standing out of bed the Witch King entered the room.

His presence frightened Kotonoha, but Lelouch put a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax he's on our side, but most importantly this means his mission was a success."

"ONEE-CHAN!"

A tearful Kokoro screamed as she rushed pass the Witch King towards her elder sister who burst into tears upon seeing her little sister safe and sound, but most importantly alive as well too. Kotonoha dropped to her knees and embraced her sister in a tight hug while she was very grateful for what Lelouch had done for her.

Lelouch watched as the two sisters had tearfully reunited as he felt odd. A feeling of satisfaction and the desire alone to do what he could for Kotonoha enabled the Dark Lord to feel an unusual kind of strength stir within him which was an interesting experience. Regardless as someone who has a sibling himself he was glad for the sisters for they still had each other, although they lost their parents.

Kotonoha looked up at Lelouch with tears in her eyes wanting to say something, but Lelouch held out his hand.

"I know…you don't need to say anything."

But as Lelouch watched the scene a single thought came into mind as there was one more thing he needed to take care of.

'_**Witch King did you pass along my information to Colonel Kusakabe?'**_

'_I did my lord…'_

A cold smile appeared on Lelouch's face as he mouthed the words…perfect.

* * *

><p>A few days later back at Sakakino Academy, Makoto Ito found his return to school life rather hostile as every student he knew was keeping their distance from him and a lot of the female students regarded him with contempt especially when word of his relationships with Kotonoha, Sekai as well as Otome who remained in jail.<p>

She was likely to remain behind bars for at least a year.

Part of their resentment came from the new supervising rules being enforced by the teachers as well as being restricted indoors while areas like the Gym Storage Room were constantly swept through and kept an eye on to discourage any couples of having sex on the school grounds. Although granted things now were better than they were during the time he spent in jail for that one day alone.

Thankfully his lie he told the military got him out of jail and back into school surprisingly. Had his lie turned out to be really false he could have been killed or worse, but all in all the young man didn't care he was out of jail. Despite knowing his actions lead to the death of a lot of people, some of them were members of the Japan Liberation Front and most o the Katsura Family.

That was another reason many students were keeping away from him.

Not so much as because some students considered them freedom fighters for the sake of Japan, but because they knew that if word reached them of Makoto's treachery it could mean potentially dangerous repercussions for all of them as well. Little did they know that thanks to a certain Dark Lord, the JLF was fully aware of Makoto's actions and given the fact his father was one of their own found it likely that he had betrayed his own father and to them by extension their country.

No one was certain if Makoto understood this or not, but he continued to carry on without a care in the world.

During lunch break Makoto went up to the rooftop where he saw Sekai waiting. He hadn't seen her since she had visited him in jail. The young man was hoping for a smile and maybe even a kiss from the girl, but what he got was a swift slap to the face while Sekai glared at him like he wanted to murder the young man on the spot.

"You idiot! I can't believe you did something like that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Telling the Britannian government about that story, did you really know or did you make it up?"

"Well I made it up to be honest."

Sekai couldn't believe what she had heard.

"Ok that just makes it worse."

"What it got me out of jail."

"Yeah it did, but did you consider if you were wrong?"

"Well yeah, but who cares now."

Sekai was shocked, but she knew she had to give it to Makoto straight.

"Did you hear who else ended up killed besides Kotonoha's family?"

"Not really…" Makoto replied sounding completely indifferent.

"Dumbass they were meeting with members of the JLF! The Japan fucking Liberation Front!"

"And?"

"AND!" The woman screamed ready to punch him. "Do you know what could happen if they find out you told on the Britannian government. Have you even CONSIDERED the possibility of them coming after you?"

"Well no."

"That's why everyone has been avoiding you they are afraid they'll get killed if they hang around you. That and among a few other things…which reminds me…" Sekai replied before suddenly sucker punching Makoto right in the nose.

"THAT WAS FOR CHEATING ON ME!"

Later that evening as Makoto was heading home after getting off the train a pair of Japanese men wearing tan-colored trench coats was approaching from behind before one of them drew out a cloth covered in knock out solution that renders Makoto unconscious allowing the two men to drag him away to a waiting van.

Hours later out in an old abandoned sports field Makoto began to come to as he awoke flying in the middle of an old football field. Suddenly the lights turned on blinding the young man momentarily as a deep and raspy voice spoke.

"Members of the resistance I welcome you to the trail of Makoto Ito for him whose crimes including and are not limited to adultery and betrayal. The act of betrayal against his friend and first girlfriend as well as to his country for the death of resistance fighters along with that of an innocent family...because of a lie he made up."

Makoto turned his head and saw the Witch King of Angmar standing on one side of the field near the bleachers as other members of the resistance group were gathered there expecting to see some kind of event, but the young man realized that HE was the main event.

"To carry out punishment shall be your lord and master, having existed before time began, but having taken part in the construction of this world. The master of the fire and darkness…I give you the Dark Lord Sauron!" The Witch King as a towering metallic figure dressed in armor stepped onto the field stopping until he stood directly in front of Makoto.

Makoto Ito had never seen anyone so large before in his life and the large mace he held looked especially fearsome.

"Why…I can't fight this guy."

"You have no choice boy. Your treachery and sex addiction has cost my master quite a bit and risked his plans, but furthermore we cannot overlook the fact that you caused the death of two innocent people and the death of fellow Japan resistance fighters." The Witch King explained as he threw a rusty old katana to the boy who picked up the weapon.

"If you wish to spare yourself then use that."

"Are you nuts this blade is so dull I can't cut him with it?"

"I didn't mean use it on my master…I meant cut your own throat with it, because should his new friend decide otherwise you will know a fate **FAR **worse than death." The Witch King advised as the Lord of the Nazgul drew his sword raising it into the air.

"Your only other choice is to survive and defeat my master, but that will take an act of god for you to accomplish…BEGIN!"

Makoto held his rusty katana in front of him, but a quick swing from his mace snapped the old blade off the hilt leaving the young man defenseless. Although Lelouch could have easily have finished it he decided to torment the boy and show off some of his powers. Makoto dropped the katana and tried to run for his life, but Lelouch raised his hand up and using telekinetic powers seized the young man before dragging him back towards him.

Forcing him back to his feet the young man raised his hand rushing to punch the Dark Lord, but Lelouch stopped him in place before using his middle finger alongside his index finger of his left hand to mercilessly force Makoto to punch himself repeatedly in the crotch. After that punishment he used his telekinetic abilities to have Makoto upper cut himself before throwing him into the air before slamming him into the ground causing blood to erupt from his mouth.

Using his power to drag Makoto's injured and battered body across the ground causing the young man more agony with the Dark Lord approaching him who stomped on his left arm crushing the bones within it leaving Makoto scream in agony as he began struggling like mad to get away, but Lelouch put a stop to that by using his mace to break the bones in his legs paralyzing him.

Seeing that he had broken the body and severely injured him Lelouch removed his helmet while keeping his back to those watching revealing himself to Makoto, but this time his eyes burned with a yellow flame.

"YOU…you are that guy Kotonoha was with."

"Ah so you remember me…you caused me a lot of trouble you know that. I had wanted to gain her family's trust so maybe I could purchase weapons from them and then better arm my own resistance movement. However you ruined it and now because of you an innocent man and his wife are dead and their children without parents…like me." Lelouch snapped.

"So what…"

"SO WHAT, SO WHAT!" Lelouch said as he almost went completely over the edge and wanted to destroy the brat on the spot. "Its people like you among others we leave in this twisted and god-forsaken world filled with violence, sorrow and pain. But I am going to change it and crush scumbags like you along the way."

Makoto howled in agony.

"But your fate will be in the hands of another, someone who you have caused a lot of pain for." Lelouch said pointing to Kotonoha who was standing next to the Witch King.

"Kotonoha…help me."

"You got a lot of fucking nerve asking for help from her after all that you have done." Lelouch said with venom in his voice. "Kotonoha right to choose his fate is yours, a merciful death or a fate worse than death." Lelouch asked as Kotonoha held her right arm out in Roman Emperor fashion with her hand in a fist while her thumb was sticking out.

Up would signify he would get the worse death possible while Down would give him a quick painless death, but either way Makoto's fate was now in Kotonoha's hands.

The woman in response with a hard expression on her face turned her hand to do a thumb up gesture signifying a fate worse than death for Makoto Ito.

"You should have committed suicide while you had the chance." Lelouch said darkly as Makoto passed out.

* * *

><p>AN: Well Makoto is royally screwed, and those who had a major role in what Kotonoha had endured is going to be getting theirs in the next chapter, also on my profile I have posted a new poll which will stay up until I post Chapter 8 of my Return of the Dark Lord following the completion of this story. The harem vote had won with a 14 to 1 vote, but to decide on who I should attempt and possibly including besides Kotonoha and Medea who are a part of it by default I had put up a poll with some surprising choices, but it was to both add in some variety and to even out the line up a bit.

Anyway read and review, but also please vote in the poll.


	5. Chapter 5 Dark Justice

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. This is it…the last chapter (maybe), but I should warn you this chapter gets pretty damn dark and I do confess I shocked myself after I wrote it. There are some mentions of rape and possibly implied rape and some scary stuff, but you have been warned.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Dark Justice

The following morning Sekai was walking around town deciding to skip school today because she was fearful for Makoto and further more she needed to find him. After feeling sick for the past couple days the young woman realized after performing a pregnancy test on herself discovered that she was pregnant with Makoto's child. Unable to stand being at home Sekai went for a walk around town hoping she might bump into Makoto, but given recent events she feared the worse.

'_I told that damn idiot what would happen.' _

But while lost in thought she saw a familiar silhouette ahead of her that grabbed her attention as she recognized Makoto Ito instantly.

"Makoto!"

Sekai ran after him following him into an alleyway where he heard a scream followed quickly by gunshots.

The Japanese girl froze in place for a moment before hesitantly poking her head around the corner where she saw a horrible sight. Makoto lay on the ground dead with a gunshot through the head, but ahead of him a young girl was sobbing in the arms of the Kewell.

"Don't worry young lady that pathetic Eleven won't trouble you anymore."

"I can't belief someone so stupid would attempt to rape the daughter of a nobleman." A Purist Member commented as he examined Makoto's body.

Sekai slipped away frightened as hell as she came out of the alleyway trying to deny what she saw, Makoto Ito killed for trying to rape a member of nobility. But as the girl was frozen in shock trying to process what she saw. Standing on a rooftop overlooking the alleyway was Lelouch with Kotonoha by his side while the Dark Lord wearing a black collar shirt with a black coat was holding a small snow globe.

"Did you really think I would give you the peace of death? Yet I decided your death should be poetic, befitting of a sex addict such as you."

"Is his soul inside?" Kotonoha inquired.

"Yes…right now he is experiencing one painful death after the next with the next one being more painful and creative than the last. A never-ending cycle of painfully dying, but no release…hell right now must seem like a five-star resort compared to what he must be enduring. His soul will be in a gay bar with a compulsion on the thing to be kept on the bar and that every now and then, when not killed, Makoto will get a concentrated sight of the events in the bar." Lelouch explained as inside the globe was a chibi Makoto.

Although Lelouch knew inside the enchanted snow globe Makoto had just endured death by skinning into quicksand and then drowning before his head surfacing moments before a swarm of huge fire ants devour his head. Then he ends up in a pit where molten lead is dumped onto him followed by his skin getting peeled off, burned at the stake and then put inside an iron maiden before having his limbs pulled from his sockets.

Each death gradually became much worse than the last with them eventually repeating all over again.

"When I say I would punish him with a fate worse than death…I would deliver didn't I."

Kotonoha nodded without any hint of regret for Makoto's fate accepting that his fib he had told the Britannians was responsible for the death of her parents.

"Now about the others who tormented you...I believe two of them are in jail now." Lelouch began as a dark smile appeared on his face.

* * *

><p>The following day later a nervous Sekai was walking to school having seen it in the paper that Makoto Ito was indeed killed for attempted rape of a child of nobility, but it was all hard to believe. She knew Makoto was foolish and a sex addict obviously, but she didn't think he would be stupid enough to chase after the daughter of a noble just to get himself killed.<p>

Arriving at a crosswalk where she saw Minami Obuchi, Natsumi Koizumi and Kumi Mori crossing the road ahead of her, but before Sekai could cross a hand grabbed her shoulder as a very familiar voice behind her spoke.

"You should be crossing right now."

Sekai looked over her shoulder as her face paled and her eyes went wide as she literally saw a ghost, but technically what she saw was an illusion of Kotonoha stopping her from crossing the road and for good reasons. Suddenly a speeding truck that was trying to make a sharp turn lost control as it began rolling over colliding into Minami, Natsumi and Kumi killing the students instantly.

Sekai was horrified at the carriage before them as she saw two of them dismembered by the impact alone while Natsumi was under the truck with her arm sticking out from the wreck twitching. The panicked girl looked over her shoulder, but Kotonoha was gone. Sekai crumbled to the ground trembling in fright, but the worst was yet to come as heading for school was Nanami Kanroji. A member of the girls' basketball team, but one of the people most responsible for the harassment Kotonoha has endured at school. Cutting through an alleyway Nanami bumped into a group of three Japanese men wearing heavy coats, somewhere trench coats while others were simple large jackets, but cutting her off from behind were four more men.

"You must be that lying bitch Nanami Kanroji…"

"Who are you people?"

"We're members of the Japan Liberation Front and we heard from a very reliable source that you told that little shit Makoto the rumor about the Katsura Family, so because of you and some of your friends at school we lost some comrades because of you traitors bitch."

Nanami stood ready to fight them off realizing the seriousness of her situation and how dangerous it was knowing full well that there was a huge change of her not walking away from this encounter alive.

* * *

><p>The following morning Sekai was more frightened than she was before as her mother had pointed out a very disturbing article she noticed in the newspaper this morning. According to one of the articles Nanami had been found late last night badly beaten and left half-dead hanging from a lamp post in a public square with cuts all over her body, her clothes torn apart with only her shredded lingerie remaining while written all over her body were the words: Britannian Whore, Traitor, Collaborator, and Scum.<p>

Obviously this brutal attack forced school officials out of concern for the safety of the students to close the school for the day out of fear of a possible terrorist attack, so everyone had the day off from classes. However no one dared to venture from the safety of their homes especially as Nanami was likely to spend the rest of her life in a mental institution in a catatonic state. Worse yet she would be easy prey for anyone wishing to take advantage of her cationic state.

Thankfully Setsuna Kiyoura and Hikari Kuroda called her so at least the young woman knew they were all right.

Still the news of their well being didn't do anything to comfort nor ease Sekai's fears, but as she sat in her bed her cell phone began ringing. Reading the calling ID the young girl's eyes went wide as she slowly opened up her red phone to take the call…it was from Makoto's cell phone.

"Uh…Hello."

"Sekai it's me…" A voice sounding exactly like Makoto's spoke.

"HUH…M…Makoto, but I saw you?"

"Please Sekai I need your help, please come to my apartment tonight."

"But…wait a minute."

"Please help me!" Makoto cried before the line suddenly went dead.

As Sekai stared at her phone with a confused and worried look on her face, elsewhere Lelouch was grinning as he put Makoto's phone down on the table having pulled off his act perfectly. Taking advantage of Sekai's mental state and the fact that she was having a hard time accepting that Makoto was dead…Lelouch would lure her where he wants her.

"By the time tonight comes we'll have taken care of the rest of them…Sekai is last."

Kotonoha stood behind Lelouch smiling.

* * *

><p>Later that night Sekai had carefully made her way across town keeping to public areas while avoiding alleyways and places where she could end up alone, but instead of entering the apartment building alone two figures arrived on the scene. Sekai wasn't expecting them, but her intentions of going to Makoto's apartment complex had reached the ears of two her friends. Their arrival surprised the young woman, but given what had happened recently she welcomed the support.<p>

"Setsuna…Hikari…what are you two doing here?"

"We heard from your mother you were going to Makoto's apartment. Are you crazy Sekai the JLF might have planted a bomb or something there?" Setsuna Kiyoura injected with obvious concern for her friend.

"Yeah your mom told us you were coming here when we called. You didn't answer your phone."

Hikari Kuroda replied who was just as worried as Setsuna, but given recent events they all had very good reasons to be scared. Four of their friends met untimely ends and one got raped and beaten within an inch of her life now likely to be spending the rest of her life in a mental institution. The very idea of Sekai going to Makoto's apartment was crazy as far as they were concerned.

"Look I got a call from Makoto from his phone saying I needed to come here, so I would appreciate it if you just followed me ok." Sekai said not wishing to delay as she entered the apartment complex with her worried friends hesitantly following her.

"Be reasonable Sekai…it could have been anyone. You can buy one of those electronic voice changers on the internet you know." Setsuna pointed out.

Still Sekai wasn't to be deterred as the group ascended up the elevator to the floor where Makoto's apartment was, but as they ascended the building they found a number of the rooms on the floor had been abandoned. Likely by those fearful that the apartment could hit by JLF retaliation, but even Makoto's mother and little sister moved out right after Makoto was killed so even the apartment was deserted.

The door was unsurprisingly open as the trio stepped inside finding the apartment empty save for some bits of paper and a few small objects left behind in the obvious rush its previous occupants had left in.

"This place looks completely deserted." Hikari said pointing out the obvious.

"But where is Makoto?" Sekai said obviously disillusioned by the fact the boy was dead.

"Look Sekai I know losing him was hard, but there is nothing." Setsuna began before she was suddenly interrupted.

"NO HE CALLED ME I KNOW HE DID." A hysterical Sekai declared. "Makoto I am here…where are you?"

Suddenly before Sekai could realize it something had come over her friends before they vicious attacked her quickly flooring her to the ground before Setsuna punched Sekai in the face. It was happening so quickly that the brown haired girl was unable to register what had just happened. With little chance to fight back the two women quickly pummeled Sekai leaving her clothes ripped while she was unable to fight back.

It wasn't that she was hesitant to fight back because of the fear she would hurt her friends, but something was literally preventing her from taking action.

Once it was over her friends returned to some semblance of normal as they causally left the room like nothing had happened leaving a paralyzed and battered Sekai on the ground.

The door suddenly locked as stepping out from one of the rooms was Lelouch in his suit of armor as he approached the downed woman looking down at her. Sekai saw the armored greaves of the Dark Lord as he towered over her like a helpless prey before a predator. Lelouch was silent for a few moments before he spoke to a frightened Seki.

"**So you are the matchmaker who paired Kotonoha and Makoto am I right?" **

"Who…who are you?"

"**I have many names, but I am the Dark Lord Sauron."**

"Where is Makoto what have you done?"

"Why I have done nothing except punish a vicious little sex addict for what he deserved, he broke hearts, but worse of all he destroyed a family." Lelouch spoke imitating Makoto's voice before reverting back to his frightening Dark Lord voice. **"It was easy to use his cell phone to lure you here once I pretended to be him. The boy you saw shot was Makoto, but only after I had beaten him within an inch of his life and then placed a powerful curse upon him…a very fitting one I might add." **

"What…curse?"

"**A curse of an all consuming libido that drives those cursed by it to constantly satisfy their sexual urges otherwise they know intensive pain. Then I dropped him somewhere where a female Britannian noble was sure to come by setting the stage for the boy's death…an anonymous call I mad helped it along." **

The Dark Lord explained as Sekai was stunned and horrified that Makoto had died, but worse it was done by the use of magic. Something she was finding very hard to believe.

"**You don't believe in my power…let me show you." **

Lelouch said reading her mind before he reached out for her with his right hand gesturing for her to rise to her feet. As he did so Sekai's battered body rose up with the high school girl trying to control herself, but her body was no longer obeying her as it beckoned to the will of the Dark Lord. No matter how much Sekai struggled her body wouldn't respond as she stood to her full height before Lelouch who began looking her up and down. Her torn clothes revealed some of her figure, but Lelouch obviously wasn't impressed by it. She was attractive yes, but nowhere as near as beautiful as Kotonoha and Sakura were.

Lelouch stepped around her examining Sekai further as he commented.

"**I simply can't understand why Makoto would want you instead of a beautiful and kind girl like Kotonoha. You paired them and you gave him some fine advice, but suddenly things went south you could say. You continued to advise him…your suggestions for karaoke and such were fine, but why would you include a lesson which involves him stripping you and fondling your breasts?" **

Sekai was stunned trying to comprehend how did the Dark Lord find out about that? No one was on the roof but her and Makoto. Her body still unwilling to move as she wanted stood perfectly still as Lelouch hovered around her like a vulture, an action that was making Sekai extremely nervous.

"**Follow me…" **Lelouch commanded as Sekai could do nothing as her body obeyed his commands.

Stopping in the living room the Dark Lord gestured for Sekai to sit down on a chair that had been put out for her in advance while sitting on a small table was a simple twenty inch television set. Using his finger Lelouch waved it at the television set turning on revealing what appeared to be the interior of the showers inside the women's prison where Sekai saw Otome calmly cleaning herself.

Suddenly three large muscle bound female inmates entered the showers slowly advancing upon her. Sekai's eyes widened in fear as Otome realized the danger, but they swiftly overpowered her throwing her against a wall. Lelouch turned off the television set before turning his head towards a terrified Sekai.

"**I am sorry did you wish to watch the rest of that? It gets quite graphic, but that's nothing compared to what Taisuke got…he's finding out what being on the other end of being raped is like. And he said it was ok for him to try to force himself on Kotonoha, but now he is experiencing what she almost suffered." **

Sekai didn't need a further explanation as she realized that Otome was being or has already been raped by other female inmates of the prison she's in while Taisuke has obviously suffered a similar fate, but from Lelouch's words it was more brutal and painful than what Otome had likely endured.

"**Interesting she had no problems giving herself so willing to another boy like it was nothing, but now it seems she is not willing to conduct such things with her fellow inmates." **

Lelouch mused before gesturing for Sekai to get up, but as she did more of her ruined school uniform was falling off. Drawing a dagger from his side Lelouch turned around facing Sekai as the girl's eyes went wide. Without a word Lelouch skillfully used the knife to cut the few areas of her attire that kept it together before it all came apart leaving the girl in only her undergarments and thigh-long black socks left.

Seeing the look on Sekai's face Lelouch spoke again, but after putting away the dagger he proceeded to remove the helmet.

"**I am sorry I thought you were into that kind of thing allowing people you considered merely as friends to strip you, but would it have been better if I had been wearing this face." **

Lelouch asked as he removed his helmet, but instead of his own face he used his Shapeshifting powers to assume Makoto's face as his armor and helmet vanished leaving Sekai standing before an almost perfect doppelganger of Makoto in his school uniform, save for the flame-like cat eyes the Makoto double before her possessed.

"**I have so many faces…does this one work better for you?" **

"What are you? Why are you doing this to us?"

"**Heh…I am the surprise…I am the one people never see coming, but why I am doing this is simple. That little shit Makoto fucked up a good deal I had almost going with the Katsura Family. He didn't just piss off the JLF…he pissed off someone a lot more dangerous…me." **

Lelouch led Sekai into Makoto's bedroom which had been cleared out of most of his things save for his mattress and its bed frame. A number of troubling images came into Sekai's mind as she began struggling like mad than ever before, but once more her body wasn't obeying her and worse yet she realized she couldn't scream let alone shout.

Speaking was all she was allowed to do.

The Dark Lord obviously growing tired to Makoto's face shifted to another face that Lelouch thought was more suitable…Sekai's, but like the face he had assumed moments ago his flame-like cat eyes remained. Appearing behind the terrified woman the Dark Lord whispered into her ear as he put his hands on her shoulders sending shivers down her spine.

His hands slowly moved down her arms as he told her using her own voice this time.

"That face annoyed me, so how about this one?"

"Please…" Sekai begged not wanting things to continue. "Just kill me…"

"Kill you? Why would I do that?"

Lelouch asked coldly as he turned Sekai around forcing the girl to face him as the girl's heart began racing like mad, but disturbingly another part of her was enjoying this. Her mind knew it was wrong, but yet her body was responding differently. The Dark Lord grinned maliciously as he stoked her cheek before inquiring.

"Are you really enjoying this? So tell me Sekai are you a control freak, someone who meddles in the lives of others or someone who just likes to see lives destroyed instead?" Lelouch spoke as his voice reverted to Makoto's.

"No…I am not…I…" Sekai said as she began crying.

"**Then explain why you and Makoto began having an affair after successfully pairing him with Kotonoha?" **

"Because…he told me Kotonoha was boring and he wanted the relationship to become sexual between them, but I guess Kotonoha didn't want to she was always afraid of males."

"**Yet she warmed up to Makoto." **

"I told Kotonoha was trying to advance it too quickly, but Makoto became more drawn to me. I…I…"

"**You had your reservations didn't you?" **

"Yes, but…I…I shouldn't, but…" Sekai said as tears of regret were streaming from her eyes.

"**But the truth is that you actually liked himself yourself is that right? You wanted to make Makoto happy so you thought pairing him with Kotonoha would work, but Makoto obvious wanted more…physical interaction…than actual love."**

Sekai was crying unable to speak any further, but Lelouch knew it was the truth and he knew it when he had read her mind.

"I should have rejected him, but…I wanted him."

"**Why didn't you just tell Makoto from the start and not involve Kotonoha? So much trouble and pain could have easily been avoided, or you could have just come clean to Kotonoha yourself?" **

"I wanted Makoto to tell her, but…"

"**You may have wanted him, but obvious he wasn't satisfied with one girl, Otome gave herself to him simply as selling bread at the market. How so many of you have your minds in the gutter and giving yourselves over to men so easily disturbs even me. But yet even knowing this you still care for that sex addict who cheated on Kotonoha with you and then cheated on you with Otome." **

"I just don't know anymore…so just kill me please."

Lelouch didn't respond right away, but instead he silently commanded Sekai to get onto the bed as her mind was alarmed where this was going. However Lelouch had no intention of raping her, but he was scaring the hell out of her for a confession as well as prove to her his power and the fact that her life is in his hands. Sekai laid down on the bed as Lelouch hovered over her with his face an inch away from hers looking her square in the eye.

"**Didn't I tell I have no intention of killing you? I don't even plan on raping you as you seem to think." **

"What?" Sekai said as some sense of relief came, but…

"**Yet you are wondering why all this then? I want you to realize just how powerless you are against me and I have so many ways of making your life a living hell. Even death wouldn't offer any escape, because I could easily condemn you to something a lot worse. Take for example how I am controlling your body like a puppet. I could will you to walk off the roof, jump off a building or take a knife and cut your own throat." **

The Dark Lord warned as he ran his finger along her face before running it down her neck and across her collar bone

"**Or I could do worse and just make you my slave…wiping out your mind and rewriting it would be a simple task for one such as me, but you are not worth the effort. You're cute for sure, but not worth any effort on my part. This body I was reborn in is a virgin, so I don't want to waste it on someone like you. Someone more worthy and worth my love will have reservation someday."**

"Then why don't you just kill me?"

"**Killing you would mean the death of an innocent." **

"What?"

Lelouch began to remove himself from Sekai, but not before pointing to her womb.

"**Another lesson you obviously forgot to teach Makoto…about birth control and protection. You carry his child within you. It's his child yes, but it hasn't even entered this world yet so it's innocent. That alone convinces me to spare you, but there is Kotonoha to consider." **

Lelouch replied as he stood up as Kotonoha entered the room. Sekai was of course shocked to see her alive as her body moved to get out of bed and stand up facing the Dark Lord and Kotonoha who simply looked at her without a sign of any emotion on her face.

"How…how is she…?"

"**Alive…I had her death faked, but your fate is now in her hands. We agreed that you will live so the child can be born, but your life will depend on his survival and upbringing. You failed badly as a matchmaker, but now your life depends on how well you can be a parent to that child. If he or she grows to be a model law abiding citizen with a better moral compass than you and Makoto had then you'll live. But if he falters off the right path and becomes another Makoto or something worse then there will be…grave consequences." **

Kotonoha looked at Sekai with an emotionless expression on her face feeling no sorrow or pity for her.

"**I would say don't tell anyone else about our deal, but who would believe you? Yet just to be safe you'll be placed under a spell not to speak of us unless I allow it." **Lelouch spoke as the spells that kept Sekai's body under Lelouch's control came undone as the girl's body slumped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Kotonoha didn't say a word as she Lelouch left the sobbing Sekai on the ground as she just laid there crying.

* * *

><p>A short time later on the roof Lelouch and Kotonoha were alone as the Dark Lord reverted back to his natural from as Lelouch Lamperouge. The young man gazed out at the city while Kotonoha stood behind him wondering about something before asking.<p>

"What happens now?"

"Right now I'll have the Witch King take you and your sister to his hideout until I can make some arrangements for you two to be able to blend in with society since as far as the world knows you are both dead."

"But will I see you?"

"Of course Kotonoha, but for your sake its best you and your sister go into hiding with the Witch King for a little awhile."

"Ok…" Kotonoha said sadly, but Lelouch approached her holding her close to him.

"It will be for a short time."

Kotonoha smiled resting her head against Lelouch as she held him.

"I hope so…I…I like you."

"So do I."

'_I'll burn the old world down and from the ashes build a better and more peaceful world for all of you. Especially for you Sakura, Nunnally, Kokoro and you Kotonoha, as the Dark Lord I shall do this, destruction shall come before reformation and the entire world will be shaken to its foundations as a new world shall arise.'_

Lelouch thought as he looked out at the horizon trying to see what laid ahead for him, but for all of his power he couldn't see the future. Yet he knew he must prevail for the sake of a better world.

'_Those who are powerless…seek me out…those with power fear me, for I am the Dark Lord and I shall pass judgment on this world.'_

One story had ended, but another would soon begin where many paths would intersect with others which would bring the world closer to destruction or reformation.

* * *

><p>AN: Whew I completed this short story and I have to confess I didn't expect to type anything so dark, but I hope I didn't go too far. For Sekai its worse for her to live in constant fear that something really bad will happen to her while her friends have either been killed or worse. Now that this is done I can work on completing chapter 8 of Return of the Dark Lord, unless I decided to include one final bonus chapter for this story.

Although I announced it in the last chapter, but I reset the poll and included a lot of new choices and more variety to choose from after some suggestions from friends. So go to my profile and cast your vote and I'll likely keep it open until I get at least 30 or 40 votes…more would be great, but please I hope for no ties lol.

Anyway thanks for reading and check out Return of the Dark Lord on more of Kotonoha and Lelouch's growing relationship as she by that point has been given the ceremonial title Queen of the Nazgul. I'll be looking forward to the reviews.


	6. Epilogue Concerning Hobbits

A/N: My surprise sixth chapter with a few surprising twists. Sekai may have lived, but she has to live every day in fear of getting killed by either the Dark Lord or someone else. But here is the last chapter showing events one year later and how Sekai has been holding up.

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Concerning Hobbits

(One Year Later)

Sekai Saionji was working at her family restaurant Radish as she was tending to customers in the middle of Haramihama. The child she carried within her was born months ago, a healthy baby girl Saeko. But one day, which happened to be on the Anniversary of Makoto Ito's death Kotonoha was sitting inside the restaurant quietly, observing her from afar. Her presence was very unsettling for the young woman, but more so was the fact that no one seemed to recognize her.

Kotonoha was slipping from a tea cup visiting Sekai to check on her as well as remind her of her obligation to her child. Once year on the anniversary of Makoto Ito's death Sekai would see Kotonoha Katsura who was now known as Kotonoha Matou to the public thanks to Lelouch using magic and his growing connections to manipulate files and records including memories of key people as well as others of course.

One year had passed since then and Sekai was nervous and fearful of the seemingly cheerful Kotonoha who was obviously in a good mood for reasons the brown haired girl couldn't fathom. She was very hesitant to approach her, but unable to stand her watching her for anything longer Sekai approached Kotonoha.

She was nervous in doing so, but she was mindful to be careful to avoid angering the Dark Lord.

"Can I get you anything?" Sekai asked trying to maintain a professional aura let the toll of lack of sleep was evident having been living in fear for the pass year.

"No thank you I am fine." Kotonoha replied either obvious to Sekai's nervousness around her or was purposely ignoring it.

"Why…why are you here?"

"To check on you and your baby…I was curious to see if it was a girl or a boy." Kotonoha replied before she finished her tea. "Good to see you doing well."

"I wish…I could say the same for the school and the neighborhood."

Sekai began commenting as things in the general area have gotten worse for everyone. One could say it was poetic irony in a cruel sense as some months following the deaths of Kotonoha's parents the neighborhood other wealthy Britannian nobles and businessmen had begun muscling in on the area.

No one realized it until it was too late the fact that the Katsura Family was the glue, the unseen benefactors, that had been keeping out the overbearing Britannian nobles and Government Officials who had since the death of the Katsura Family after being exposed as traitors who were aiding terrorist groups the police and military began putting pressure on everyone else.

Their deaths allowed for more criminal elements to move in such as members of the Britannian Mafia now staking out territory in the area as well as other gangs that had been harassing and mugging Eleven and Honorary Britannian civilizations. There were even some reports of rape happening as well, but either way it was obvious to the residents that the Katsura Family had been covering them.

But thanks to Makoto Ito that protection was gone and the entire neighborhood was in a state of rapid decline.

Because of it the name Makoto Ito was spat upon by the locals with some at least celebrating his death as the only good thing to have happened. A fact that alarmed Sekai as she was fearful that some might attempt to attack her because of the fact that her child was his, but it didn't help matters following her encounter with the Dark Lord who had threatened her with a fate worse than Makoto's fate if she failed as a parent to her daughter.

Even those who had bullied and ridiculed Kotonoha were looked upon with contempt and even Nanami who was still in the mental hospital likely to spend the rest of her life there had been all but abandoned by her family for the rumors and lies she had spread about Kotonoha feeling she had played a part in the Katsura Family's downfall.

Sekai felt some regret for Nanami partly because with no one visiting her she has heard troubling rumors that some of the staff and the guards have been making _use _of her comatose state for their own purposes to settle their _frustrations. _Even the three students who died before Sekai's eyes were spoken of with contempt wondering which of them had possibly passed on the rumor of the Katsura Family's dealings with the JLF.

Although many assumed Makoto had known given his father's involvement with the group and the fact for a short time he was Kotonoha's girlfriend, but from whom the rumor had come from no knew for sure. However Sekai, Lelouch and Kotonoha knew that the rumor was a lie made up by Makoto, but tragically it turned out to be true.

With all of this in mind and the constant fearing for her life from both those who might come after her as the one who bore Makoto's child and the matchmaker who brought Kotonoha and Makoto together, but she could not forget the one she feared retaliation the most from…the Dark Lord. The fear proved too much for her to bear so…she thought about suicide.

She came close let there be no mistake…Sekai got as close as having the knife at her neck and her chest, but couldn't bring herself to do it for two reasons. One there was her daughter to think about and second she was still afraid of the fact that death wouldn't offer any escape for her from the Dark Lord. Yet a third reason lingered in the back of her mind.

She was a coward and a terrible person, such she couldn't look herself in the mirror anymore without wanting to break it.

Yet all things considered she had good reason to be fearful, but yet how long could one go on living in constant fear that someone would kill you or worse at any possible time or should Sekai fail as a mother.

"It's been nice, but it's time for me to go."

Kotonoha got up and walked passed Sekai.

"Wait…please…I…I am sorry. I screwed up, but please we are friends right."

Kotonoha didn't turn around, but she didn't smile either as she said the following words without a hint of irony on her face.

"You are my best friend."

With those words Kotonoha left a frightened Sekai behind while waiting a short walk away was Lelouch wearing a black coat with a red collar shirt with the first two top buttons undone and he wore black pants to match.

"Were you waiting long Lelouch-kun?"

"Not at all Kotonoha…I think I am on time." The Dark Lord replied with a smile.

The two walked down the street together holding hands as the two had an appointment they needed to attend to. Kotonoha rested her head against Lelouch's shoulder as they went on remembering the beautiful symphony she experienced from a memory he had shared with her during their lessons as Lelouch taught her ancient sorcery from the forgotten eras of history.

However her talent laid in song sorcery, singing songs of power, which while not as powerful as Lelouch's, but they were powerful in their own right.

But as Kotonoha skills in ancient sorcery and singing songs of power grew, so did the bonds between them. They were much closer now than they had been, but they kept the private details of their relationship secret because they didn't exactly want anyone prying and yet most importantly no one had been really asking them for details anyway.

Making their way across town the two used an entrance into the old subway system as Kotonoha followed behind Lelouch as the two were making their way deep underground. It took them an hour by foot as there were many long winding tunnels and passageways the duo had to pass through until they reached their destination.

"You're late…" A voice from the shadows called out.

"My apologies, but finding our way down to your hidden settlement wasn't easy."

"Of course not."

A guff voice shouted as a torch was lit revealing a short man with a large gray beard wearing crudely made armor using scrap metal and other materials one could find in the tunnels he and others lived in. The Dark Lord was surprise as he didn't expect to find a living Dwarf still alive in this day and age. When Kotonoha and the Witch King told him of their discovery Lelouch was shocked, but that wasn't all.

The dwarf led them through a long tunnel which opened up into a wide open cavern where an underground lake laid before them. The torches dotting the underground settlement before them provided a small amount of light, but yet it added to the Dark Lord's surprise at a colony like this existing all of the way down here.

Stepping out from hiding places were a trio of hobbits dressed in rags and salvaged clothing tatters stitched together. Judging from their smell and look as their faces had dirt and their hair was a complete mess was an obvious sign that these hobbits haven't enjoyed a shower in a very long time. The trio was all male hobbits, but with the dirt and grease in their hair and face it was hard to tell them apart. Even though there was a lake down here it was made up of polluted water so it wasn't a very suitable source of water for bathing let alone drinking.

It was astonishing that these hobbits and their dwarf friends were somehow surviving down here.

The dwarf and one of the hobbit guards armed with an old hunting rifle led Kotonoha and Lelouch through their settlement. The homes they lived in now these days couldn't be called homes and they certainly weren't the hobbit-holes they were used to living in. It was shocking and disturbing at how rapidly the hobbit race had declined in his time as Dark Lord of Mordor.

In fact it wasn't up until a few weeks ago that he hadn't heard anything about the hobbits let alone dwarfs.

Discovering this information alone was pure chance as the Witch King and his followers were exploring more of the old tunnel and subway systems under Japan hoping to find possible passageways for the purpose moving troops and supplies in the same fashion that the old subway lines were being used for, but the much older tunnels existing below them could serve that same purpose in a more covert fashion.

It was during that the Witch King came along some hobbits scavenging the remains of an old train and from there discovered their continued existence. There was some hostility to be sure, but once it was known to them that the Witch King was in fact a Nazgul they quickly threw down their arms inquiring.

"_Wait…stay your weapons is your master the Dark Lord Sauron?" _

The Witch King confirmed it and the hobbits were quick to apologize, but to the Dark Lord's growing surprise at that moment they wished for an audience with the Dark Lord wishing to apologize on behalf of what one Frodo Baggins had done to him so many eons ago. Lelouch was certain no one had remembered the ages of Middle Earth, but somehow these hobbits did.

Human history may have forgotten him, but it was obvious a small group didn't.

Eager to meet them and perhaps discover more about what happened following his demise as Sauron, Lelouch agreed to their meeting. Even as they walked through their town with homes made out of junk such as old mine carts and scrap metal assembled crudely. As they approached the center of town more hobbits came out of their homes, there were women among them and children.

Anyone would be heartbroken by the scene around the Dark Lord.

They came to a small clearing at the village where the Dark Lord stood at one end while an aged hobbit with a long white beard covered in dirt and grime stepped into the clearing looking at Lelouch.

"Are he…are you the Dark Lord!"

"Perhaps this will answer your question!" Lelouch spoke as the young man's form changed before the eyes of the gathered hobbits and their dwarf friend into that of the towering form of the Dark Lord Sauron. **"I am the Dark Lord Sauron, once the Lord of Mordor…I have returned once more."**

Instead of fright the hobbits were impressed, but Lelouch sensed hope spark within them which was upon itself surprising yet it piqued the Dark Lord's curiosity even more so.

"**You wished for an audience with me, but I confess your request was a surprising one. I know of what Frodo Baggins had done…my power was unmade and I was reduced to nothing more than a simple spirit of malice that gnawed at itself in the shadows." **The Dark Lord began, but sensing some troubling thoughts from the hobbits around them he added. **"But be at ease I do not hold a grudge for all hobbits because of what one hobbit did." **

"You have our thanks Dark Lord, but please we did not realize what your servant was at first…yet he is well known in the story that was written by Frodo."

"**Story?" **

"Aye my lord he wrote down everything that happened on his journey, the Red Book of Westmarch." The elder Hobbit replied.

"**Interesting…no one else in the world knows of me and the old days, but yet you hobbits alone do." **

"That is correct my lord…we preserved the books, the copies that were produced over the centuries as well the original we have kept preserved thanks to magical enchantments cast upon it."

The hobbit replied before opening up a locked metal box with a key the elderly hobbit drew from his tattered clothes. Inside laid a surprisingly preserved book with a red leather cover red colored with the signature print on the top, shaped as a shine of light, which including stitch patterns and beautiful marks around the edges.

The elder hobbit handed the book to the Dark Lord who examined it for a moment before passing it to Kotonoha to hold onto until the Dark Lord could have time later to read the book's contents.

"**Now we should move to the matter at hand…exactly what kind of help do you wish of the Dark Lord, but I am curious to what happened to your people exactly?" **

"Yes I don't doubt you have many questions, but for convenience I should introduce myself. I am Samwise Fairbairns, named for my ancestor Samwise Gamgee the hobbit who had accompanied Frodo to Mt. Doom. Sometime after the third age began my lord, about five hundred years after, a terrible cataclysm struck Middle Earth that caused wide spread devastation through Earthquakes and flooding the Shire and some of the lands around it was separated and we lived in isolation from the rest of the world for many eons left undisturbed. What caused the cataclysm we don't know, but ever since we have kept to ourselves. Some of us ventured out on boats, but no one returned…we were afraid to leave our island home so we stayed and lived in peace for many centuries until humans discovered our island."

"**I see…go on." **

The elder hobbit took a deep breath pausing for a moment before he continued.

"They came wearing armor and new flags, nothing we recognized, but we welcomed them…but…they attacked us without mercy or pity calling us _abominations _living on the lands of god and that they were crusaders seeking to reclaim the lands of god in his name."

'_From what this hobbit is saying he and his people remained isolated on an island for most of humanity history until the medieval days, during the time of the Crusades.' _

Lelouch deduced figuring out the exact time frame humanity's _rediscovery _of hobbits had taken place.

"We couldn't defend ourselves we had no military and no weapons to fight these crusaders with. Many of us were slaughtered like animals while our homes burned, but those living out in distant villages and other homes fled the island as more crusaders came to claim our ancient home."

"**What happened?" **

"We made our way to another distant land where we made our way deep into the mountains finding a hidden valley where we made a new home. Others ventured out and founded other colonies elsewhere in the new land we landed in called Europe from those we overheard calling it as we hid from the big people."

Samwise was on the verge of tears as he spoke the next part of their tragic history.

"But it didn't save us from the Holy Church who found our settlement many years later hunting us as demons that needed to be removed from the Earth. We fled again, but we have been forced to hide in dark and deep places of the world like this. All we want is not to be hunted anymore and to live in the sunshine and experience clean water and fresh air again. Our people can't keep living like this."

Lelouch didn't speak immediately as the hobbit elder broke into tears at the tragedy that had befallen their people. The Dark Lord was shocked by this apparent cruel twist of irony as one hobbit among them was responsible for Men taking over the lands of Middle Earth and now they turn around centuries later on a quest seeking the genocide of their entire race.

"**How terrible, but what of the dwarfs?" **

"They were in decline for a long time since the old days mostly because many of them had never settled down to have children of their own, but the church hunting them accelerated their decline. Now I fear their kind will become extinct very soon."

"**I see…very well I shall aid your people and return them to the surface." **

Samwise seemed genuinely surprised prompting him to ask

"You would do that my lord?"

"**Yes…I do not hold a grudge for what happened eons ago, but seeing the suffering your people have endured, so I will help you. When I liberate Japan I will strike a deal with the leaders of the resistance movements to allow hobbits land to settle upon to rebuild your race and to live in peace." **The Dark Lord declared as the hobbits surrounding them were thrilled at the news. **"All I ask is that you contribute to the war I shall wage in whatever ways your people chose as either framing to produce food for the solders, fight with the rest of those who would fight for me and justice." **

"You can consider it done my lord we want to live in peace…it's all we want."

"**Then you shall have it…if there are other colonies tell them the Dark Lord of Mordor has returned and he will help the hobbits and any surviving dwarfs. I call upon any who can fight or aid me in liberating the world from Britannian tyranny."**

The hobbits at this point began cheering as the dwarf that had been with the hobbit guards approached the Dark Lord.

"Are you serious?"

"**I am…I seek a new and better future for the entire world and any of wish for a better future are welcomed to fight under my banner." **

The dwarf was stunned, but his words hearing the determination within them was enough to win the old warrior over as he held his rifle in salute.

"Aye then you count on me my Lord…I'll send a call out to my remaining brethren to come to Japan to fight for the Dark Lord…a call to arms!"

"**What is your name?" **

"I am Fagben Deepbronze, strong in arms and the last of the best blacksmiths of my clan my lord."

"Fagben I welcome you to my side…if you have friends call them to Area 11, but also if the hobbits have access to any weapons them to bring them along, in due time we shall march to war."

Dark Lord Lelouch basked in the cheers of the hobbits around him as they were willing to fight for even him, but given their current living conditions who can blame them. Yet the Dark Lord also savored the irony of the situation, oh would Gandalf weep if he knew what befell hobbits and he of all people would become the savor of their entire race.

* * *

><p>Later that evening after the meeting had concluded Kotonoha and Lelouch were on a train heading to the Tokyo Settlement while the girl sat next to the Dark Lord as the former Britannian Prince was browsing through the red book intending to read it. The dark haired girl moved closer to Lelouch to look at what he was reading. The meeting had concluded well, but Samwise and Fagben told Lelouch it would be quite some time before the rest of their kin could come to Area 11, which worked fine for the Dark Lord since he needed time to prepare living spaces for them and such. Also they would try to bring what weapons they could along with supplies for themselves and others.<p>

"Lelouch-kun, will there be a war?"

"Yes, but not now…when the time is right."

Kotonoha was uneasy and concerned for her sister and Lelouch, but the young man felt her uneasy closed the book for a moment putting down next to him on his left before facing the young woman.

"Kotonoha I will change this world for the better and I'll keep you and sister safe."

"Lelouch-kun…"

Kotonoha said softy as her cheeks reddened seconds before the young man cupped her left cheek with his hand before moving closer. Their lips met in a light kiss, but soon it erupted into a passionate kiss between them as Kotonoha opened her mouth to take Lelouch's as the two young couple engaged in a heated kiss as a light moan escaped the young woman's mouth.

It lasted for what seemed to be forever, but when it ended a blushing Kotonoha looked at the Dark Lord Lelouch.

"I love you Lelouch-kun…"

Lelouch was taken aback by the words, but he was hesitant at first…once he was sure of the fact that his own feelings for her were mutual he replied.

"I love you too…my future queen."

* * *

><p>AN: well that concludes my short story on Kotonoha joining Lelouch as his future queen and it also reveals a surprising twist to the main story in the form of hobbits and dwarfs now looking posed to join him, although it will take some time for all of their kin to come to Area 11. But Lelouch with his human followers will have a strong military to work with.

The rest of the story will be continued in Chapter 8 of Return of the Dark Lord and vote in my new poll to determine the harem line up. 13 so far at the time of this chapter going up have voted and I need at least 30 to make the final decision, so I thank you in advance.

Read and review and tell me what you think

Fin


End file.
